Disciple of Honinbou
by Forlorn Story Teller
Summary: Kuwabara Honinbou found a boy floating on pond in midst of red lotus, dressed in Heian era clothes and hair so long as if he never cut it for his whole life. , "So, "What's your name boy?" The Honinbou asked. The boy smiled benignly in return, "My name is Fujiwara no Hikaru, the fifth son of Fujiwara family and disciple of Emperor's Go Tutor, Fujiwara no Sai…" AU, TimeTravel
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Boy in Midst of Red Lotus **

** May 5th 1999 **

Kuwabara Honinbou was minding his own business at his residence when it was raining cats and dogs outside. A cup of tea and delicious baked sweet potato were perfect companion of his afternoon. Today was boy's day, and his grandchildren were running around with koi flag at his daughter's house. There was no way he wanted to be part of that hyperactive festivity in his daughter's house, so he chose to spend it with relaxing in his own house.

His heart almost jumped out of his mouth when he heard the sound of something heavy fell to the water with a splash. It was coming from the pond of his garden. He cursed the fact that the housekeeper was out to buy cleaning supplies and there was no one in the house aside from him. He stood up reluctantly from his seat and went to his cupboard to retrieve his old shinai. If it was a thief, he would show them that before he became a Go pro, he was a 3-dan kendo athlete! No one mess with old Kuwabara!

With shinai in hand Kuwabara walked slowly towards the sound of the splash, sound of rain muted slowly as the heavy rain mellowed to a gentle shower. When he reached his koi pond, his jaw was in danger of unhinged and his eyes widened in a size of dinner plate.

On the pond, surrounded by his koi fishes and favorite red lotuses was a boy dressed in Heian era jo-e in yellow color, brown nubakama and dark red inner kimono. His long black hair fanned around him on the water surface, the boy's lips was blue because long of exposure to cold water just like his pale skin.

He looked dead, but Kuwabara's old eyes were good enough to see slight raise on the boy's chest. So he quickly pulled boy out of the water, his back almost gave up because the boy was heavy. The boy had small stature but his clothes absorbed a lot of water. He pressed his hands on the boy's chest and started to pump up and down. When he thought it was too late the mysterious boy coughed up all the water on his lungs.

"Oi! Kid! Stay with this old man, will ya?"

"Ha… Ah… Sa… Sai-sen…sei… ani… ue…" The boy rasped out, "Please… don't…" Then the boy passed out again and old Kuwabara cursed when he realized he had to drag the boy to his house to treat him alone.

That day the housekeeper was shocked to find her employer had the worse back pain of the year, and they had to call Kuwabara's personal doctor to treat a mysterious boy who almost died from pneumonia.

The boy wake up few days later and Kuwabara was excited to talk with the boy. He didn't know where the long haired boy came from but he was very pleased when he saw the boy's hand, calloused with flat nails that a tell for a Go player.

"Thank you for saving my life, Kuwabara-sama…" The boy said as he gave the lowest bow he could give with his sitting position on futon.

Kuwabara smirked, "Nah… I am glad this old man is still good enough to save young un's life!" He cackled, "So, what's your name boy?"

The boy smiled benignly in return, "Hikaru… My name is Fujiwara no Hikaru, the fifth son of Fujiwara family and disciple of Emperor's Go Tutor, Fujiwara no Sai…"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Honinbou's disciple **

**January 2000 (National Children's Go Tournament)**

Ogata narrowed his eyes at the long haired boy dressed in hakama that had followed Kuwabara-Honinbou around like an over-excited puppy. He had heard that Kuwabara Honinbou last year took a disciple around Akira's age but this was the first time he saw the boy. He had a very long hair that reached pass his waist, healthy tanned skin and deep green eyes. He also dressed in hakama and getta, the very image of a traditional Japanese boy.

The boy suddenly stopped on a particular goban where two children were playing, his eyes were wide with childish glee before he continued following his teacher.

"Shishou! Shishou! There is an interesting tsumego problem in that goban!"

"Is that so? Show me later, kay?" Kuwabara droned as he pulled his cigarette and lighter from his pocket.

"Hai!" The boy said as he snatched the cigarette and lighter from Kuwabara's hands and threw it to nearest trash bin. Considering that trash bin was at least ten feet away, Ogata almost thought the boy was a basketball player instead of Go player. "There are children here, Shishou…"

"Brat! I am going to light it once I am out of here! And you can save it for me instead of throwing it to trash bin!" Kuwabara protested.

The disciple crossed his arms, "You shouldn't smoke in the first place, Shishou… think about your health… "

"I am alive and kicking!" The old man protested again stubbornly.

"Not for long if you keep inhaling that poisonous substance!" The disciple shot back, "Shishou! You should know better! You're not illiterate; you could read the warning of what that nicotine stick could cause you!"

"I am fine!"

Then much to Ogata's shock and Kuwabara Honinbou, the boy burst to tears. "I just don't want you to die Shishou! Hic! Hic! Sob! Sob!"

"Damn it stupid disciple of mine! Don't make it sounds like I am dying! Fine! I will quit! I will quit smoking!"

Ogata gaped at the Honinbou who swore off cigarette on the top of his lungs to shut his disciple up. It seemed he didn't have to fear the Honinbou would die of lung cancer before he could push Kuwabara off of his Honinbou throne. Then as if that was not enough Kuwabara started haggling on sake consumption he could take with his disciple. It seemed the Honinbou's disciple was obsessed to cut his teacher's unhealthy consumption and keeping the old crone alive as long as possible.

The pair quickly left the premise after a nervous institute employee told the Honinbou in the politest way as possible that they were making commotion and disrupting the tournament. The boy looked chastised while Kuwabara loudly tell how the kids won't mind the noise if they had good enough concentration on their game. The boy had good enough sense to drag his teacher out after apologizing profusely to the staff.

Ogata went to see the game that caught Honinbou's disciple's attention, his eyes widened in shock when he saw the dying black cluster on the upper left. This was a difficult life and death situation and the boy remarked it as interesting?

It seemed there were more to the young disciple of Honinbou, and if his hunch was correct… Akira was not so alone in his generation after all.

* * *

**This is another HnG story that I WILL NOT update as fast as Hikaru no Monogatari... although in a sense I think this one perhaps is a more original idea. Worse case I will just ask if there is anyone who is interested to continue this for me? **

**Bear in mind the fast update is because I was on hols, now the school is starting so the update will get slower! Now... if only other HnG authors started updating maybe I will be more motivated to do the same. **

**BTW I suddenly have an inspiration to turn this to fem Hikaru fic, it seems to be a bigger challenge as it's difficult to write a gender bender story and not making the said character Mary-sue. Should I or should I not? Nah... let's decide that until the next update of this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue part 2: He who was drowned in flow of time**

When the boy wake up and introduced himself with an old name, Kuwabara didn't know what to think. From Fujiwara's speech alone he could tell they boy was not your everyday teenager, it was not just polite but also eloquent and graceful. His body language was the same, signaling he was a high born. Kuwabara gave him a glass of water, and he had never seen a youngster sipping water so gracefully.

The worse telling was how the boy was looking at the glass cup with childlike wonder and asked how it was made. Who is the crafter, and the Emperor Daigo would love to purchase it. Their current emperor was definitely not Emperor Daigo, he was the Emperor of Japan from one thousand years ago. If the boy had not blurted that out Kuwabara would have asked who was their current prime minister to make sure.

"Kid… what date is today?" He asked almost breathlessly.

"Hum… how many days have passed since this one was saved by you, Kuwabara-sama?" The boy asked back.

Kuwabara sighed, "Three days."

"Then… _Engi 5, 4th month 6rd day." _The boy answered cheerfully.

There was no sign of the boy bluffing him but Kuwabara still stared at him and expecting the boy to say 'Surprise, it's all just a big joke.' But none of that came, the boy was still looking at him with this benign and sincere eyes.

He didn't lie.

Kuwabara in a moment of morbid curiosity yesterday had brought the boy's clothes to an expert, and appraisal result told him it was made of highest quality silk and worth a fortune nowadays. It was also not of this era.

The Honinbou took a deep breath and asked, "So boy, care to enlighten this old man how I end up fishing you out of my pond?"

The boy stiffened at that and swallowed, "Is that pond you have connected to a river?"

"Yeah." He lied smoothly.

He swallowed again, a sign of nervousness. "I… I was trying to save my mentor and older brother… Sai ani-ue…"

The Go tutor of the Emperor the boy mentioned, "And?"

The boy then laughed sheepishly, but Kuwabara could see his eyes weren't smiling. "He got into trouble in capital a little so he was sent to countryside to reflect…" He murmured, "Sai-ani-ue was always thinking with his emotion first before his head, even though he is a man…" Fujiwara chuckled softly, "Then again a lot of people wondered why he was not born a woman instead…"

It seemed the boy was still in shock from whatever ordeal he had to go through, as he was rambling to a stranger like Kuwabara. The stranger who saved his life but still…

"It was a small problem… you see…"

No, he didn't see and from the way his voice started to shake Kuwabara didn't think it was a small problem.

"It was all misunderstanding." The boy continued, "Sai-aniue would never cheat, and the emperor knew that too! He was our cousin so… he sent Sai-aniue away just so the heat in the court can cool down and ani-ue can return! Maybe he can't be the Emperor's tutor anymore but that's fine as long as… he… can still play… I will still play with him… no matter how… busy I am with my school and training… so…"

Oh dear God, this was even more complicated than he thought.

"I came to visit ani-ue to cheer him up! He… is… no good in anything but music and Go! So I have to explain to him about the politic situation he didn't get… our Emperor was attempting to save him… he is not thrown away, he still can play go… at least I will still play him… but that small villa he resided in was empty… his goban… the one he promised to give me for my coming of age was wet… stained with his tears…"

Should he stop the boy now or let the story continue? But the boy seemed he didn't want to stop, he wanted to get it off of his chest.

"Sai-aniue can't swim…" The boy choked out as he let out mirthless laugh, "His tears is still… so I think he has not gone for long… so I ran to nearest river… I am better at him in physical activity so I can catch up with him… I can stop him from doing foolish mistake and…"

Don't tell me… the boy's brother died in front of him? By drowning no less?!

"I found his fan on the edge on river… it's still warm! So I dove to that fast flowing river… and I found him… and pulled him up… he…"

_Flashback _

_'Ani-ue! Cough! Cough!' Hikaru called him as he struggled to reach branch of persimmon tree that hung low above the water surface with his free hand, while the other was holding his brother. _

_It was 4__th__ month so the water was still so cold and in this region the winter last longer than most, it was so painful! The water felt like thousands of needle prickling his skin. _

_He reached out and grabbed the thick branch but he had no strength left to pull himself and his brother up. "Ani-ue! Wake up! Wake-up you idiot!"_

_But Sai, his brother didn't even stir and his body was so cold. _

_No… no, it can't be! _

_"Sai-aniue! Ani-ue! Please!" He cried as he bumped his forehead against his brother hard. "Wake up! You fool! You promise me! You promise me you're going to give me your goban for my coming of age… that's next month!" He cried softly, sobbing uncontrollably. "I want you to be there for me! You promised me! Hic hic!" _

_Then suddenly blue eyes fluttered open, "Hi… kaa.. ru? Little… brother? Why?" _

_"Ani-ue! You're alive! You're alive!" He cried happily, "Come on! We're going home to Heian-kyo! I will hunt rabbit and deer for your welcome home party!" He babbled on happily with trembling lips. "I will beg to father so you can go home as soon as possible!" _

_Sai smiled weakly at his brother, "Re…ally?" _

_"Uhm! We're going home!" He choked out, "We will play Go as many games as you want!" _

_Hikaru never promised him that, even though his brother was as talented and perhaps even more so… because of his choice in life their father wanted Hikaru who also talented in other field to flourish even more than their other brothers. Hikaru couldn't play as much as he liked because Sai had claimed that road. He was selfish and Hikaru had to… even if father gave in and asked the emperor for his return, Hikaru would be forced to excel more and more… _

_The last time he saw his brother, Hikaru was so close to snap from the pressure. The game he played was angry and aggressive, he was frustrated with his life but Hikaru didn't say anything, his Go did… _

_And now Sai was dying and he was dragging Hikaru along with him! He was the worse brother Hikaru could ever have! _

_Kami-sama… please… let my brother live…  
I want him to be free and happy in different place  
in different… time…  
So he could be free from his obligation and live! _

_Then he heard a voice telling him that would be acceptable in exchange for.. _

_And your soul is mine to play the game  
for eternity… _

_He accepted and with the last power he had, Sai tucked his fan inside Hikaru's jo-e with trembling hand and said. "Hikaru… otou-to… even if it takes one thousand of years I will always… love you…" _

_"Hh?" Hikaru trembled, "What are you saying ani-ue… grab the branch! I can't hold you anymore… I can't feel my arm and it's… _

_"Cold?" Sai finished for him. "Otouto… Hikaru… live… as long as you live… I… will be always there…" _

_"Eh?" _

_Then Sai let go of his hand and even though he tried to reach out his hand couldn't reach his brother, and everything became black. _

_End of Flashback _

The boy collapsed again and Kuwabara frantically called for his personal doctor. The doctor came as soon as possible to check the boy's condition. It was stress, the doctor said. He suspected the boy was not just suffering from pneumonia but exhaustion prior to his water accident.

Kuwabara swallowed as he recalled this boy belonged to Fujiwara clan of Heian era, in that age that clan was hailed as co-ruler of the emperor. It was not much stretch of imagination after the fiasco his brother caused, this kid was under a great stress. The idiot brother even committed suicide in front of his eyes.  
He was no believer of fiction phenomena like time travel but there was too much evidences for him to not believe Fujiwara Hikaru.

The next time the boy wake up, he was looking for his brother. Kuwabara noticed the boy looked happier than last time he wake up and so Kuwabara asked again.

"What date is today, boy?"

Much to his dread the boy answered with date earlier by three days than one he gave the day before, the boy had forgotten the event of his brother's death. It must be the shock and grief, so his mind coped with erasing it.

"Ani-ue is somewhere… " He said innocently, "He always ask me to look for him, so I will! Then we can go home… or perhaps not! As long as we're together, it's enough…"

Kuwabara couldn't hold it anymore and burst to tears. It was embarrassing for an old man like him to cry in front of a young boy but he couldn't help it. Foolish brat! Chasing a dead man!

However the Honinbou couldn't bring himself to tell the truth that Fujiwara no Sai the boy wanted to save desperately had died. That man died out of his own foolishness!  
So instead, Kuwabara introduced Fujiwara Hikaru to this era, Go, technology, culture, art, everything he could get his hand on to distract the boy.

The boy was surprised he was not in his own time anymore but he quickly accepted it, he even looked happy that he didn't have to succeed his uncle as Prime Minister of the Left. He was also happy to think that his brother was out there, in this world where the politic of Heian court had died out so he could play as much as he wanted.

Kuwabara introduced him to modern Go, and he was awed with how fast the boy absorbed his teaching like sponge. The boy was already at pro level when Kuwabara found him, even if his joseki was outdated by one thousand years. His students were floored by the boy, wondering where their old master found Hikaru. Of course Kuwabara lied through his teeth about picking the boy up somewhere rural and made up a yawn inducing story his students quickly gave up on knowing.

Just like that Fujiwara Hikaru fit into his life as his disciple, not student. Hikaru was his heir, and Kuwabara didn't care everything else. He knew this was the boy he could happily gave his title to with a smile, although he would put up a good fight before he passed it on his disciple.

Hmph! Take that Ogata-brat! As if he would let his throne taken by Touya's student!

As Hikaru was the future Honinbou, he saw it fit to make Hikaru learn about Honinbou from the past especially Shusaku and Shuwa. However… he didn't expect the boy tearing up when he saw Shusaku's kifu and cried that he found his brother. Somehow Hikaru was convinced Shusaku and Fujiwara no Sai were related. Kuwabara couldn't follow Hikaru's wild theory about reincarnation or his brother time traveled in different time but he was as determined as ever to find his brother in this era.

Then with strength of a possessed man Hikaru learned everything about Shusaku and he went as far as fighting his fear of modern transportation to travel to Innoshima. By the end of those three months of 'Shusaku fever' as Kuwabara put it, Hikaru slowed down his search and Kuwabara hoped it was the end of his madness and obsession of Shusaku. As much as Kuwabara respected his ancestor, he had no wish for his disciple to dwell on the shadow of his brother he saw on Shusaku.

Then the boy started to act weird, or rather weirder than he already did. Hikaru was an active child with sunny disposition, ut he could be mature and serious when he had to which was no surprise to Kuwabara since he was a noble. However the boy had never been nagging and whiny, but now the boy would nag on him about his unhealthy habit in every single chance. He also prone to cry if Kuwabara didn't give in to his demand.

Whenever he saw sake or cigarette, it as if the wrong switch on his head was turned on.

It took Kuwabara a few weeks to realize the boy had unknowingly picking up an aspect of personality of his dead brother. He had heard so much of Fujiwara no Sai from Hikaru to the point he felt as if he knew the Go tutor in person. He also knew Hikaru was annoyed his brother kept nagging him for game whenever he was studying, but inwardly he was secretly enjoying the attention. To Hikaru, that trait of his brother was a reminder of their happier days.

Hikaru was getting cheerful because he was imitating his brother. Kuwabara had a mixed feeling of this development. However in the end he could do nothing, and did the best he could. It was raising the boy to be an exceptional Go player, and his heir.

Even if the boy was slightly not right on the head, Kuwabara found his new purpose in life in Hikaru and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Although sometimes…

"Idiot disciple! More sake!" Kuwabara demanded.

"You have enough, Shishou." The boy returned coolly. "No more!"

Kuwabara groaned, "Oh come on! It's winter! It's cold! I need sake!"

"This house have heater! Even the floor is warm, so it's no excuse to destroy your liver for heat!"

If there was one thing he hated from the fact the boy had good head on his shoulder, it was how fast the boy learned everything from internet, especially health risk of cigarette and alcohol.

"I just… I just…" Then the boy started sobbing.

"Argh! Fine! Make me some tea instead! Tea! Tea!"

He didn't have his title match with boy yet, and he was already losing in this match.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Honinbou's Plot **

**Touya's residence, study room **

Ogata placed the last stone on the goban and said, "This is the life and death situation that Kuwabara Honinbou's disciple remarked as interesting."

Ashiwara gaped at the dying black cluster and blurted out, "Whoaa… even a pro will find this problem difficult and he said it's interesting?"

The Meijin narrowed his eyes at the dying cluster, "Indeed, this is no ordinary problem… so Kuwabara-sensei's student find this interesting?"

"Yes, he could solve it for sure…" Ogata added, "He is exceptional, and Kuwabara-sensei won't take random kid as his disciple…"

Sasaki frowned, "I have heard Kuwabara-sensei took a disciple last year, but that's it. Not even his name is circulated around our community…"

"Yes, it seems even his students are tightlipped about the boy." Ogata murmured, "I tried to ask Sakurano 3-dan but she said Kuwabara-sensei said it's a surprise…" He scowled.

It was a widespread knowledge that to get to Kuwabara's study group you had to be a quirky individual he liked. In fact Ogata was surprised Ashiwara with his puppy like personality didn't make it to that group, then again perhaps his teacher was faster to get to Ashiwara.

"Otou-san?" Akira entered the study.

Touya Meijin glanced at his son, "Akira, take a look at this, and try to solve it."

Akira obeyed and the pros made room for Akira to sit near the goban. "That cluster is going to die if black didn't find a way to live." He murmured as he narrowed his eyes at the cluster, his right hand reached out for black goke and then he placed a black stone on 1-2.

"As expected of Akira-kun!" Ashiwara praised brightly.

The young Touya smiled sheepishly, "This is a pretty difficult problem, but Otou-san… why you ask me to solve it?"

The Meijin answered, "No reason… I just want you to try your hand on it."

"Oh."

It seemed the Meijin didn't want to inform Akira about the Honinbou's disciple for now, not when the boy stayed in the unknown by his master's order. Kuwabara might be his fellow title holder but the Meijin didn't forget the Honinbou was his senior and deserve to have his privacy respected.

* * *

**Kuwabara's residence **

His mentor was up to something and usually it involved sending him somewhere to fetch latest copy of shonen magazine or picking up his order somewhere shoddy. After almost one year under Kuwabara Honinbou's tutelage, Fujiwara Hikaru was used to his random whim. It was nothing new, just like how Kuwabara decided since last week that he wanted Hikaru to be the one who recorded his matches and no one else. It was not like Hikaru had anything else to do aside from looking for his missing brother and following his mentor around as his assistant cum manager.

However instead of giving a note that detailed his task, Kuwabara gave him a photo of a young boy his age with dark green hair and blue eyes. Or to be precise it was a photo clipped from Go weekly magazine.

"If you see this boy." Kubara tapped his bony finger repeatedly on the photo. "Ask him for a game."

He took the photo, eyeing it warily. "Why?"

"Because I say so." Kuwabara said with a grin.

Hikaru sighed exasperatedly, "If I do that… will shishou consider trying switching from nicotine patches soon?"

Kuwabara cringed, "If you can get that game before the end of this month and win, I will."

Hikaru frowned at his mentor, "Shishou… today is 21th day of this month already, that's not fair."

"You're the one who start to bring something at stake!" Kuwabara shot back.

"But that's because Shishou won't tell me why I have to play this boy!" Hikaru retorted with a wail, "I will not obey your unreasonable demand just because you say so!"

"Fine! The first week of next month!" Kuwabara haggled.

Hikaru crossed his arms, "I even have no idea who he is! You should give me at least two months!"

The other students of Kuwabara , they watched the exchange as sweat-dropped.

Sakurano Yuya, a beautiful female Go player whistled. "Sensei and young master are at it again~"

Ichiya Kotobuki snorted, "Hikaru-kun is just concerned about our teacher's health."

Akatsuki Ren, the other member of their study group narrowed his eyes. "But if Kuwabara-sensei wanted Hikaru to challenge someone his age, it couldn't be anyone but Touya Akira…"

Senya Hibiki cringed, "Oi… oi~ are we trying to play with fire here or what? Why sensei want Hikaru-kun to play Touya Akira?"

Sakurano Yuya leaned in conspiratorially. "Most likely as distraction… Hikaru-kun is still trying to find that dead brother of his." She whispered.

Akatsuki rolled his eyes, "And pray tell how Touya junior can be a distraction? Hikaru don't care about anything but his brother and our teacher's health… even his go is a way to find that brother…"

Sakurano glared at Akatsuki, "Watch your mouth, Hikaru-kun value his Go more than just a mean to find his brother!"

Ichiya, the oldest among them at 37 nodded. "I agree with Sakurano-kun, Hikaru-kun is strong because he loves Go and worked hard to achieve his current level… perhaps Sensei wanted Hikaru-kun to see a rival in someone his age with equal skill."

Akatsuki laughed at that, "Touya Akira in the same level as Hikaru?" He snorted, "If they play I will bet my whole fortune on Hikaru…"

Sakurano frowned at that, "We don't know how strong Touya Akira is but… I don't think it would be a curbstomp game as you think, Akatsuki-kun."

"This coming from 3-dan who got trounced by Hikaru in daily basis?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged; as she had learned well and hard that she was no match to the young prodigy. "Yeah… but I think…"

"FINE!" Kuwabara's wizened voice pierced through the air, "One month! No more no less!"

"Deal!" Hikaru chirped happily.

_The Meijin would be furious if he knew his son was used as betting material,_ they thought in unison. _Then again it was all sensei's fault, worse case come to worst we will grab Hikaru and throw sensei before the Meijin's fatherly fury. _They decided resolutely.

* * *

**A week later…**

Akira was on the way to his father's go salon from school when he spotted a child his age watching a game between two old men on that small quaint dango shop. The child looked out of place in this age with his choice of wearing traditional clothing, a hakama and getta. However with that traditional looking pace in the background, it as if a piece of reality was cut from the past. Akira didn't know why, but he was drawn to come closer as if he heard a siren song beckoning him.

Pachi!

"Makemashita." The black player said. "I have lost."

Perhaps it was not Siren's song but the sound of clacking stones on the goban, a familiar melody since his earliest childhood. The goban was old with legs, and from the sound was made of katsura. It seemed the shop owner lend it to customers as a way to pass time and their sweet treat as companion.

"Ah!" The player who won was about to begin post game discussion but he was not careful when pointing a spot and his elbow swept pass majority of stones on the left side. "I am sorry, aaah… how to fix this? Can you?"

"Oh come on! I am older than you and my memory…" The white player protested.

Akira blinked at that, _'True… if you can play the game, recreating sounds easy but as I found in father's go salon only those with skill have enough familiarity to do so…' _

"Would you like me to help you?" A young deep voice asked.

It was then Akira really noticed the boy who stood beside him. He was around Akira's hair with hair so long it reached pass his waist, his skin had healthy tan and his eyes were deep green. He was a child but his voice was low and deep, as if he was older than his real age.

"Of course!" The portly man agreed, "If you please."

Then the boy in hakama bent down, and swept the rest of the stones on the goban off carefully. It was just picking the stones, and Akira normally would have offered his assistance but he couldn't tear his eyes away. However there was gracefulness in those simple movements, deft fingers picking stones with familiar ease and stone falling back to goke with hypnotizing click clack sound. After all stones were collected and back to goke, the boy started recreating the game.

Pachi, pachi, pachi…

His ears had gotten weird, Akira thought in a daze. The sound of stones clacking against the wooden surface had this rhythm, odd melody that lulling his sense. It as if the mysterious boy was playing music with them as his instrument. Then suddenly the song ended and the game was recreated.

"There." The boy murmured. "It's your game."

"Thanks kid."

"You're welcome." The boy in hakama returned with a benign smile.

What was that just now? Why he felt so…

Akira almost jumped in shock when he realized the boy's deep green eyes were looking at him, he was just looking from side glance not outright staring but Akira felt like being studied by every inch of his body. For a moment he felt…scared. Why?

Then the mysterious boy's stance relaxed and he was smiling at Akira. "Good after noon."

"Ah?" Akira sputtered, the boy was around his height but because of his geta he was almost one head taller than Akira. He felt intimidated for a moment. "Good afternoon."

"Hm…" Then once again the boy in hakama was studying his face and then come to a decision.

"Would you like to play a game with me?"

That afternoon changed his everything, his first encounter with Honinbou's disciple.

* * *

**The reason I update this first? Simply because I feel bad it's so short in last chapter.  
And also because I am a little sad that a lot of you say I shouldn't turn this to fem Hikaru fic DX Apparently a lot of you have no faith I can write a good fem Hikaru fic hic hic! Sob Sob! Maybe it's me who is too sensitive with overreactive imagination in interpretting your reviews. **

**Hic! **

**At any rate, melodrama of mine aside... this story will take a VERY different turn from canon and Monogatari. It also had darker tone and perhaps... shonen-ai, it's undecided though whether we will have romance or not...  
I am not sure it's better or not but it's different... and I am still considering turning this to gender bender fic until the next chapter is out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Prologue part 3: The boy who is lost in abyss. **

Hikaru always had something to occupy himself, even though the boy claimed he had nothing to do other than Go and looking for his brother. Then again Kuwabara suspected that to Hikaru, his current schedule that could drive kids his age mad was nothing in comparison of his old schedule as future minister of the left.

This was just one of many things he picked up, and one of first things he learned in this modern era that was not Go. Realistic portrait painting that he learned from Kuwabara's son in law. Which was all for the sake of painting a realistic image of his dead brother. Hikaru was so good at it to the point Kuwabara was very tempted to disown his son in law for attempting to steal his disciple.

Painting of Fujiwara Sai Hikaru painted always portrayed the man playing Go or playing ancient instrument or enjoying the scenery of ancient capital, Heian Kyo. Sai unexpectedly looked nothing like Hikaru if the portrait was exactly like the person. Sai had dark hair like Hikaru but his had purple sheen, and his eyes were as violet as iris flower. His skin was much paler than Hikaru with narrow eyes and sharper jaw. He was a very beautiful young man, but very different from Hikaru.

When asked Hikaru answered, "We have the same father but different mother, he was born from father's second consort while I am from the third consort."

That explained why they looked not alike at all.

"You're the youngest, ne?" Hikaru nodded, "And yet, you're the favorite." Of course the most favorite didn't meant the most loved one, it meant Hikaru had more value compared to his other brothers.

Hikaru nodded again as he continued to paint his brother, "Yes, father didn't care which of his son born first… he cared which is the most talented that will bring glory to our family." He murmured, "He saw my potential so I was pushed the hardest…"

"How about your other brothers?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"They were useful on their own way." He answered curtly.

That was not how you describe peoples you were related to; then again Kuwabara had noticed long ago to Hikaru, Sai was the only real family he had. The rest of Fujiwara clan was merely family by blood but never a real family to him.

Kuwabara's silence was taken by Hikaru as a silent request to elaborate. "First brother is useful for political marriage and his grasp in politic is good enough to make him proxy leader of the clan, second brother was a talented warrior, but he lacked mind to use it well… fourth brother was the same, just better."

And Sai in spite of his lack in physical power and political power was close acquaintance to the emperor. He was also very kind and innocent for a man in his age and status, which was why Hikaru loved him. Sai was incapable to plot anything against Hikaru, his brotherly love for Hikaru was genuine and pure. Sai was Hikaru's solace, one person that kept Hikaru sane through his struggle under his father's increasing pressure to be the perfect son and heir.

"Hikaru, my boy… sometimes I wonder if you have lived longer than this old man…"

Hikaru glanced at him before his gaze was back to his unfinished painting. "I wonder myself sometimes… shishou."

Kuwabara then realized Hikaru was falling deeper to his own abyss and somehow Kuwabara had to find a way to keep this boy anchored to reality, so he could live.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Honinbou's Premonition **

It was like being flung to a deep unknown territory, even though it was still about Go, Akira couldn't discard this foreign feeling that simple challenge made. Then again it was not everyday someone his age challenged him to a game with light hearted manner like this boy did. For the first time in his life, Akira was considering his option really hard when it comes to a game of Go. It was a long silence after that simple request was said, and strangely neither of them felt the silence awkward. It as if was right for Akira to consider his choice carefully.

"Yes." He decided resolutely, "I would love to."

Then the boy smiled again and walked inside the shop, and Akira mechanically sat in seiza on the wooden platform of the shop that meant for people to enjoy snack with seating on the floor. He waited for a stranger to play a game with him, and for some reason he couldn't refuse. He was always eager for a game but this person was… odd, there was this unexplainable aura of power he couldn't comprehend. It was nothing like his father or as strong, it was different.

Akira was snapped out of his thought when the mysterious boy placed an old goban in front of him, it was a katsura goban with different crafting on the leg than one used by two players they watched. Wordlessly both of them checked the goban, he had white and the other boy had black. Sound of stone clacking against wooden almost startled him.

The long haired boy had placed two stones on the goban. Akira quickly grabbed a handful of white stones and placed it on the goban, seven stones, he won black.

Usually he would ask how good this boy was, but Akira for some reason felt he shouldn't ask.

"Your guidance, please."

Akira returned the greeting a second late, "Your guidance please."

For his first hand Akira chose 4-4 hoshi, and the stones clacked against the goban.

His opponent chose upper right komoku.

Pachi

Then Akira claimed another komoku on the opposite side.

And his opponent claimed another corner that left.

Akira paused for his third move, unsure how to proceed. He had played against unknown opponent before but this was the first time, he already felt cautious even before they went pass fuseki. Strangely the other boy didn't question why it took him three minutes for his third move.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Twenty hands later Akira paused again. He couldn't make out the head and tails of the game. Each move this person made seemed to be without meaning and his shape was… odd.

Pachi!

Akira couldn't but stared at the lone stones that suddenly was in the middle of his territory, was this a joke? No, it was not because Akira could feel strange vibe from the stone. This game was not like playing his father, someone he knew he couldn't beat yet but, more like… there was some sort of haunting feeling in this game.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

As the game reached Chuugen Akira couldn't hold his startled gasp when he realized those off moves became perfect block to his advance. The game was all over the place and his head hurt to even think up a way to push through, all confrontation all over the board was so complex that he didn't know where to focus first.

_Calm down… your opponent is in the same situation. _

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

His joseki had some tint of Shusaku, something older and something unrecognizable. The most insane thing was, his opponent didn't even bat an eye for each move he made, while Akira struggled to read the board and decide his move. Playing this game was like juggling burning torches as walking on a tightrope.

It was almost painful but…

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi…

It was frustrating, scary, but in the same time exhilarating in its own odd way.

Somehow the game was reaching yose but Akira had ran out of ways to keep up, it was not like his opponent had an overwhelming lead but Akira saw no way to gain the lead back. He was conquered, there was nothing left and so he said,

"Arimasen." His head bowed low as he stared at the board. "I have lost."

"Thank you for the game." His opponent said almost in a whisper and Akira almost didn't hear it.

Snapped out of his reverie Akira quickly returned the greeting. "Thank you for the game!"

A pair of hands was about to clear the board but Akira out of shock shouted, "Don't clear the board yet!"

The hands paused and said, "Then you have to clean it up later, and return the board to the shop owner yourself." The hakama wearing boy stood up gracefully and began to walk away.

Akira almost stumbled when he tried to stand and even though he wanted to grab the boy's hand he ended up grabbing the end of hakama's long sleeve the boy wore. "Wait! Will you… play me again? What's your name?"

"Perhaps." The boy answered to his first question, "And you're?"

Akira blushed when he realized he just asked someone's name without introducing himself first, "Touya Akira! My name is Touya Akira!"

"Hm…" Once again he was subjected to the boy's appraisal look and Akira's grip on the boy's sleeve loosed. "Maybe I will give you my name next time."

That answer caught Akira off guard and suddenly the boy had walked away and far from Akira. He tried to chase the boy but he lost sight of the mysterious boy, as if the boy had disappeared like a ghost.

**Kuwabara's Residence**

"Shisou." Hikaru called him with stern voice. "I defeated the boy as you have requested of me."

Kuwabara sprayed the tea he was drinking on his students; they were unfortunate to sit in front of him when Hikaru made his entrance to their study room.

Sakurano wiped her wet face and ruined make up with her handkerchief, "Gross! Sensei! That's so disgusting!"

Hibiki nodded in agreement, "How could you do that to us?!"

Ren rolled his eyes, "It's sensei." Then he turned to Hikaru, "In the end you didn't need one month to find Touya Akira? How?"

Hikaru blinked owlishly, "I didn't know he is famous, then again he is the son of current Meijin… I happen to run to him in shishou's favorite dango shop." Then he frowned, "Or more like he just randomly appeared beside me, watching the game I was watching."

The three students of Kuwabara burst to laughter, "You're just lucky he fell on your lap out of nowhere?!" Ren cackled.

Hikaru shrugged, "Not exactly, like I said… he was suddenly just there."

Kuwabara wondered if that was a sign from God that his sixth sense to randomly make Hikaru hunt the Meijin's son was a right thing to do after all. "SO… is he good?"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, "Good? More than that… he is young but he made brilliant moves, he faltered just for a short moment against me." His disciple drawled in solemn tone. "His fangs are sharp but well… hum…" Hikaru cupped his chin in thoughtful manner that belied his age. "How to explain it? I guess he is still a little dragon or a lion cub that still learning how to use his fang, he has never used it to kill…"

Kuwabara Honinbou snorted, of course he didn't. Touya Akira was trained hard by his father and other pros under the Meijin's tutelage but in the end no self-respecting pro player would play to kill against a child no matter how talented he was.

"Replay the game." Kuwabara ordered.

Hikaru quickly sat down in seize beside him, in front goban he used to recreate his latest game. The boy quickly cleared the replayed game and started reconstructing his game against Touya Akira.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

It never failed to hypnotize them, the way this boy interacted with go equipment in his own unique way. Hikaru was always graceful in every single thing he did, including holding his chopstick but his movement on a goban was a work of an art. Sound of replayed game was like a mystical music, placing stones was enchanting dance, and patterns he created while unusual was like calligraphy.

"He resigned here."

Pachi!

Kuwabara cackled, "He has a pretty good judging skill for a kid his age but he should have done that ten hands before."

Hikaru nodded, "Then again it's hard for him to keep track of the game because of my joseki, the fact this is his first time playing me and he is just off by ten hands to admit defeat is pretty impressive."

"Ho ho ho ho!" _Kuwabara_ laughed out loud, "So, did he piqued your interest?"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at the board and the game he had with Touya Akira and decided, "No, not at all." He murmured in detached tone.

Kuwabara however didn't miss the glint on his disciple's eyes and thought, _'It seems you realize that next time you can't afford leading that boy around before giving him a pat on the head, although…" _

Akatsuki Ren leaned in, looking at the replayed game with wrinkled nose. "You were holding back."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, "Yes, he is some unknown boy I played because our master's whim." Hikaru glanced at Kuwabara who poured himself more tea. "I don't know who he is but I have enough sense to not play him too harshly." He said as he cleared the board with practiced ease. "However I did not make the game easy on him… at all."

The three students of Kuwabara cringed, '_Uwaah… he is disturbed by that boy after all.' _

Kuwabara laughed some more, _'I wonder if that Touya junior could take it if my disciple decide to lop his head off the next time they play.' _

Senya Hibiki kneeled beside his teacher and whispered, "Sensei! It's not funny… are you trying to pick a fight with Touya Meijin?!" 

Kuwabara snorted, "Nah! That man should know better… his son is stalling in his own way." He sipped his tea, "Perhaps it's out of kindness he disallowed his son to play against children his age in amateur tournament, or even joining the insei… but in the end that boy would join the pro world… when he is lulled by his own sense of security."

Sakurano wrinkled his nose, "And that's where Hikaru comes in?"

He cackled, "Unlike Touya junior, my disciple have no sense of security… he is confident, proud and almost arrogant… but in no way he was deluded to think he is on the top of the world."

"To be fair, Hikaru didn't care about being the strongest." Sakurano Yuya pointed out. "He want to be strong to achieve the Divine Move that in the first place he wanted because he is convinced he will find his brother if he did."

"Precisely." Kuwabara grinned, "He needs someone as his equal to achieve it."

Hibiki groaned, "And you want to push Touya Akira to that position? You're nuts, sensei! Nuttier than ever! To Hikaru-kun, that equal he wanted is his brother! He will devour that poor boy alive if the Meijin's son dare trying to usurp his brother's position." Then he paused, "Then again this is Touya Meijin's son… if Ogata-sensei is anything to go by…"

"He will go after my Hikaru with vengeance, like a man possessed just like Ogata-kun! Ho ho ho ho!"

Sakurano Yuya groaned, "Sensei! You're going to get someone's kid killed! And the Meijin no less!"

**Touya Residence **

Akira stared at the replayed game he laid out before him, and wondered even though he was the one playing it he still couldn't make out the head and the tail of it. The other boy maybe didn't lead the game by much but… throughout the game from fuseki to the end he was pushing Akira around, and was in total control of the game. Akira would like to think he put up a worthy fight but…

For someone like this to be exist, this went beyond unorthodox, he was an extreme outlier.

Knock, knock, knock…

"Akira-kun, it's Ogata…"

Akira almost jumped in shock before he replied, "Come on Ogata-san."

Ogata entered the room and said, "Sensei said you bring that reference book to your room, I need it."

Akira stood up and went to his book shelves, "Hai, that book…" He trailed off as his forefinger hovered on the row of books on his shelves.

The 9-dan's attention was caught by the board, his eyes widened when he saw the replayed game.

The Meijin's son turned around with the book Ogata wanted in his hand, "Ah, Ogata-san?"

"Whose game this was?!" It was out of character that Ogata sounded like he was struggling to choke out that question.

"Uh mine… "

Ogata whirled his head to Akira, disbelief written all over his face. "Akira-kun? You played this? The game that all over the place, the forms are awkward and I can't even imagine in what order the stones were placed to get to this!"

Akira didn't answer and sat back down in seiza, "I will replay it again."

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

There was nothing odd in fuseki, Ogata analyzed, then it started to get weird or rather Akira's opponent moved in a way that betrayed common sense. He saw Shusaku's influence but also something even older? Then something he couldn't name.

"I resign here." Akira said as he placed the stone. "I didn't loseby much but… "

Ogata nodded, "I can't blame you, this game is mentally exhausting even for a veteran player like me… it's like walking in a dense mist to the depth of mountain where something unknown is waiting to devour you…" This kind of feeling, where did he felt it before?

His eyes widened in shock.

"Akira-kun! Is your opponent a boy with a very long hair, wearing traditional clothes?" Ogata asked urgently.

Akira nodded hastily, "Yes."

Wait, don't be too hasty. While the feeling of this mind-fucking game had the same vibe as Kuwabara Honinbou, that boy…

"A puppy like cheerful boy, nagging and easily burst to tears?" Ogata listed on.

However that description made Akira stared at him bewilderedly as if Ogata had grown second head, "Uhm… I think he is very collected, there is some regal grace in the way he move and act… but I think he has this mysterious air I can't explain, it as if he was out of place."

That was the complete opposite of Ogata's description, but how many boy with hair that long wearing hakama and a go player running around in this age?

"Hm…"

Akira pressed on, "Ogata-san, do you know who he is?"

"His behavior and personality that didn't match with what you know. I know one boy with a very long hair, wearing hakama and presumably a very strong Go player…" Ogata confirmed in solemn voice. "But… I will not tell you now."

"WHY?!" Akira clamped his mouth shut when he realized he had just shout at Ogata.

Ogata groaned, "Ashiwara ran his mouth off again about rival and such, I suppose?" Akira blushed a deep red, "Well… here is my answer to your why, because you want that boy to be your rival, you're going to subject yourself to be in constant presence of someone unpleasant that boy follows around… and I don't believe you can take constant exposure and sensei will kill me if you're corrupted."

Akira blinked owlishly, "What?"

"Don't worry that's a normal reaction to that bunch." As in Kuwabara's school of students. "Akira… go chase your rival if you want, but I warned you… it will hell on earth."

And with that warning Ogata left the room, completely forgetting the book he asked and promptly excused himself for the night to douse himself in alcohol. He dreaded the future where Akira challenged the Honinbou's disciple as his rival, and that Kuwabara would gloat about it endlessly.

**Dango Shop **

"So you didn't know when he is going to come back?" Akira asked the cashier girl.

The cashier girl nodded, "Yes, he comes to buy our dango once in a while… but that's it."

"He didn't come often?" Akira asked again.

"Not really… he is just easy to recall because of his appearance." The cashier girl answered, "But he always buys a lot, and he carried a bunch of other traditional snack from other store too sometimes."

That was not helping, and Akira was almost tempted to check every single traditional sweet shop if his logic didn't win over with reminding him that the visit was random and he would get as much from other shop.

"But I think he didn't go to school, that boy…" The cashier girl drawled thoughfully.

Akira blinked owlishly at that, "Eh?"

"Because… I am sure a number of times he came… it's pretty early in the morning on weekdays, he couldn't be a student if he could come at that hour."

Now he didn't even go to school, and Akira had hoped if that boy came in school uniform at least once he could find the school at least. Then again majority of grade school in Japan didn't have uniform.

This was his only lead and it was a dead end.

He had told his father about the game in hope his father knew if there was any pro who had student with that glaring appearance. His father looked thoughtful for a moment before he promised Akira that he would ask around.

It seemed this was the only thing he could do, waiting patiently.

**Go Institute **

Hikaru was walking a few steps behind Kuwabara Honinbou, a small note full of neat writing in hand his eyes glued on. "Interview at two for Go weekly, and at four would be watching Ichiya-san's Kisei league game…" He read out in clear even voice.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes as his disciple listed on his schedule. He wondered how he keep up with his schedule in his old age without Hikaru before, he couldn't recall it. Hikaru was an efficient manager, which was no surprise as this was the boy who was groomed to be a minister, balancing an old man's schedule was a walk on the park for Hikaru in comparison.

He stopped in front of the lift as Hikaru rambled about his next week schedule, "Amano-san asked for you to attend an amateur tournament as commentator, it's an international tournament and will last for three days." He murmured, "Considering shishou's health I think we should pass it, this event is too exhausting for you."

"Whatever you say…" Kuwabara droned on. "My cute disciple." When he was being efficient, helpful and resourceful, Hikaru was his cute disciple. When Hikaru was being naggy, worrywart boy, he was his idiot disciple.

Hikaru nodded as he jotted down contacting Amano-san to apologi"In place of that event, there is a Go convention in Nagano… a demonstration match against Morishita-9Dan the travelling is estimated to be three to four hours depending on the traffic." Hikaru analyzed, a number of scenario running through his mind, "The institute will handle the booking of hotel, presumably it would be the same hotel the convention is going to take place however… personally I think the traditional inn that located five minutes walk from the hotel is a better choice." He said as he passed his teacher the brochure of the inn.

Kuwabara grinned as he accepted the brochure but instead of reading it he turned to the man who had not moved since stepping out of the lift. "Yo, are you interested for a trip to hot spring in Nagano?" He grinned, "Touya-Meijin?"

Hikaru of course noticed the Meijin since the man stepped out of the lift but his master didn't move to walk inside the lift and was waiting for one of the title holders to speak out. "This boy…" The Meijin murmured, eyeing Hikaru appraisingly.

The Honinbou grinned, "Is there anything you want from my disciple?"

"Disciple?" The Meijin echoed.

He nodded, "My disciple…" He confirmed with a grin, "He is twelve… going thirteen, the same age as your son I recalled…"

The Meijin narrowed his eyes at the boy and he was surprised to see the boy giving him a respectful bow but had the nerve to return his gaze unflinchingly. "So… you are the one who defeated my son."

Instead of answering the Meijin's question the boy turned to face his master, as if asking what his master wanted him to say. Instead of answering the Honinbou burst to laughter, "Ho ho ho ho! That's the first thing you ask from my disciple, you're really Ogata-kun's teacher… straight to the point. Now, if only that old boy pick up some of your trick…"

"Shishou." The boy called his master, "You will be late for your interview."

Kuwabara snorted, "You hear my boy, I have to go, Touya Meijin."

The Meijin narrowed his eyes at the Honinbou and his disciple, "You have not answered my question."

The disciple paused before he entered the lift and answered. "I did."

"And I believe you promised your name the next time you meet him, why is that?" Touya Kouyou asked in lofty tone. "Why didn't you give your name to my son when he gave his to you?"

"I promised nothing…" The boy corrected, "The reason simply because it would be better for your son to not come to seek me." The boy murmured enigmatically, "I saw it in his eyes, what he seek in me and unfortunately I have no intention to give it to him… that child, Touya Akira is better off without me." Then he stepped inside the lift, following his master. "That's all in it." He finished.

The Meijin closed his eyes and said, "Perhaps you're right." The door was about half-closed when the Meijin said it, "But my son didn't think so, and neither I do."

Clack

And the door closed, but Hikaru heard the Meijin loud and clear.

"Or so he said." His master cackled amusedly. "Ne, my cute disciple."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, "If he let his son to seek me, he is a fool."

"Ho ho ho ho!" Kuwabara laughed out loud uproariously, "But dear disciple of mine, fools most of the times are those who overcome their common sense to make changes."

"…"

"Our world now is too calm, constant and almost devoid of life… and if a fool is what we need to breath more life… so be it." Kuwabara said as he stepped out of the lift.

Hikaru followed his master, his eyes narrowed as he contemplated Kuwabara's word, "So be it…?"

* * *

**And that's all folks XDDD **

**Anyway this is not going to be gender bender fic but it might become a shonen ai even yaoi when Hikaru and Akira gets older. I mean it would be creepy for them to be attracted to each other like that when they're twelve LOL although in canon they're obsessed on each other since then anyway. This story is getting rarer update because I want to make sure nothing overlap with Monogatari, HELL NO. **

******So if you like this story better, be patient... it's harder to write because the tone is darker and heavier in my opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Interlude: The Boy Who Weaves Riddle on Goban **

Kuwabara out of curiosity asked about one family figure his disciple never spoke of. Hikaru talked about Fujiwara no Sai the most of course, he also spoke about his demanding and powerful father quite often but that was because most of Hikaru's life was dictated by his father. He spoke of his other brothers in passing and Kuwabara didn't even get their name as all Hikaru depicted about them were how useful and useless they were to Fujiwara household.

However, Hikaru never mention his mother at all. Aside from that one time he explained why he looked not alike with his brother, that his mother was the third consort of his father.

"Haha-ue?" Hikaru murmured the most respectful honorific for a mother, "Hm… she passed away two summers ago."

Much to Kuwabara's shock his mother was not just the woman who gave birth to him. Hikaru's mother was his first Go tutor, or rather she came from a family of omyouji and curiously she was a fortune teller. She used _Go_ as medium of her fortune telling.

"Go is a game board that at first used to practice art of war and divination." Hikaru murmured, "Haha-ue taught me how to divine using Go and to basic technique play… however Sai-aniue is the one who teach me how to really play Go."

Kuwabara cackled at his disciple, "So, you can tell me my fortune for next month?"

Hikaru chuckled at him softly, "Silly Shishou, Go divination is for divining the fate of the likes of the emperor and nobles, and other aspects that control the prestige of a country… it's not like monthly horoscope on girl's magazine Sakurano loves."

"Silly! I will show you silly! Ungrateful disciple!"

The Fujiwara quirked an eyebrow at him, "Shishou… you're _the _Honinbou and you ask me to use Go to tell your next month fortune." He said pointedly, _'You have showed me 'silly' Shishou.' _was unspoken but implied loudly.

Then by the next day Hikaru did something silly, or outrageous. Kuwabara didn't know which, but he and his students agreed by the scale of Hikaru's madness, this one ranked pretty high. Hikaru started trying to use his mother's teaching to find Sai. Then he got it to his head to incorporate divination technique to his personal joseki, as if it was not already as whacky as it was.

"I think I can start to see something…" Hikaru murmured in crazed daze after he slaughtered Sakurano on the goban even more mercilessly than usual.

Sakurano looked pretty dead; or rather she was in a daze after the worse lost in her career as Go player. Kuwabara was not worried because he knew he had raised the toughest cookies in pro world. However he was really worried about his unstable student who was getting crazier even by standard of Kuwabara School.

"I see…"

Ren, Kuwabara's student who was the closest friend to Hikaru approached him warily. Yeah, Hikaru was someone who even his close friend was wary of when he was in one of his moment. "Hikaru, yeah… we see you beat Sakurano mercilessly… but I don't think…"

"Be quiet." Hikaru said in his cold princely voice that always sent his students to their corner. "I know I see something." He insisted with a hiss.

No one dared to say otherwise in fear Hikaru was going to snap at them. When he was like this everyone but Kuwabara would feel like walking on eggshells around him. If there was one thing his students learned very quickly about Hikaru, it was in spite of his outward fragility and classic beauty he possessed, Fujiwara Hikaru was a dangerous person.

Then again this was the boy who talked about how his own brothers poisoning his meal at least twice a week with deadpan tone, and criticizing the stupidity of method they used to slip the poison. Apparently dislike was a too weak word to describe brotherly bond Hikaru shared with not-Sai brothers. Hikaru's father also implied in daily basis that if he got killed for letting his own guard down, it was his fault and no one else. It was pure Darwinism going in Fujiwara house.

Which was why the first thing Kuwabara taught to Hikaru aside from Go was modern law of Japan. Although… he was not sure that measure he took was a right one as by the next day Hikaru presented him a complete essay of loopholes in Japan's law, and proceed to present another essay the day after on how to abuse the said loophole.

If Hikaru didn't become a Go player, he would find himself right at home as a lawyer. So Kuwabara decided Hikaru was better of as a Go player. After that discovery of his divination skill, Hikaru was back to his cheery double-faced self, much to their relief. However on goban his Go became even more torturing than ever to his opponent, it was like trying to solve an impossible riddle when playing the Go prodigy. Although they still won against him from time to time because of their experience and Hikaru was still wobbling in developing this crazy new Go of his.

Kuwabara supposed he should be happy Hikaru was developing stronger Go, but he was not sure this was a good direction for Hikaru to grow up to. It was like another step that would end up spiraling to insanity.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Honinbou's and Meijin's Heir **

**Kuwabara's Residence **

Ohara Makoto, the son in law of Kuwabara Honinbou wondered if his father in law won't disown him if he asked the boy he was painting for one innocent request. Then again to his father in law, anything that got in the way of the boy's Go was forbidden under the threat of hellish pain. Sometimes he wondered where he got his bravado to propose his wife to that scary father in law of his.

Then again he was asking for his daughter, this boy was his disciple. Hibari, his wife had repeatedly told him that to her father, Hikaru-kun worth hundreds of daughter in comparison.

"Hikaru-kun?"

The said boy's eyes turned to him, but not even a muscle of his body moved from his position, sprawled on top of antique Chinese long chair like a cat, dressed in simple ochre yellow kimono with an uchikage on top of it. It was woman's clothing, but Hikaru never complain of anything Makoto asked him to wear as long as it was decent. Makoto wondered how this boy could be so still, whenever he painted the boy it felt like he was painting a living doll.

"There is an exhibition next week, and… I wonder if you're willing to lend me a couple of your painting for it."

Makoto murmured as he mixed deep carmine color with ochre yellow to produce more vibrant color. Whenever he painted Hikaru, he liked experimenting with color. He always left the boy's skin in natural color but everything else he mixed colors with random vibrancy to create dream like image.

"I don't mind." Hikaru replied curtly.

Hikaru-kun was undeniably a beautiful boy, slightly tanned ivory skin, eyes as green as zelkova leaves in summer, and long dark hair cascading like silk.

Makoto thought it was a waste for this boy to be stuck with his father in law to be a professional Go player. Hikaru-kun thought otherwise, and wasted all that good looks and good head between his shoulders on Go instead of something greater. Then again perhaps that something greater was in Go to Hikaru-kun and his father in law.

"And Hikaru-kun…" Makoto added nervously, "An art collector came to my house and he is really interested in buying that first painting of you I painted, you know… the one I paint in summer on father's koi pond."

That day Hikaru was whining about his father's alcohol intake and how the heat of summer was not justified reason to indulge in so many can of chilled beer. They shouted at each other and Kuwabara in a moment of losing his temper and perhaps sanity (which he thought was already nonexistent) on his head, shouted and shoved his disciple to his koi pond. Hikaru became soaked to the bond, his green eyes flashed in annoyance, his jaw set and his fingers ran through his wet locks in annoyance. It was an enchanting sight that caught his breath as the boy knelt on the pond, his long hair fanned around him on the water surface and one of the red water lilies caught on it.

Makoto begged Hikaru-kun to not move on the spot and ran to retrieve his sketchbook. He was in a slump and that incident gave him the inspiration he was craving for. He knew the painting he produced that time would be a masterpiece.

It did_, Guren no Shounen_ was his best masterpiece since his career began.

Although Hikaru-kun catching a cold the day after was so not part of his plan, and his father in law threatened to disown him for it. He was surprised Hikaru-kun forgave him in exchange of painting lesson, the boy was so in awe that his painting that was so life like and wanted to be able to do the same. Hikaru managed to do it in less than six month to achieve life likeness of realistic painting.

Unfortunately father in law would rather bit the dust first rather than allowing Hikaru-kun to pursue a career in art.

"I don't mind." Came the same curt answer that snapped him out of his trip down memory line.

Did this boy cared about anything but his Go and missing brother? Makato thought exasperatedly.

"Will there…"

Makoto perked up, "Yes? Hikaru-kun?"

"Will there be anyone who would be interested to buy my painting?" He asked softly.

His brush stopped at that and he smiled at Hikaru. "Hm, I am sure there would be people who love them enough to buy them." It was not about money of course, but loving the artwork enough to buy it for themselves.

"Hm… that would be nice…" Hikaru murmured almost in sleepy voice.

Makoto paused and then turned to his model, "Are you sleepy? You have been posing for hours… would you like to rest?"

Soft snore answered his question and Makoto was glad he put some pillows to go with the long chair so the boy won't get back pain for sleeping on top of hard wooden surface. "In the end he keep stay so still even when he is sleeping." He chuckled amusedly. "But his expression became so soft when he is sleeping, like a child…" He was a child but sometime Makoto forgot this boy was five years younger than his oldest daughter.

Sound of door sliding open caught his attention and he saw Akatsuki Ren, the youngest student of his father in law and perhaps the closest friend of Hikaru came inside his studio. "Crap." He cursed when he saw the scene. "He fell asleep?"

"Yeah." Makoto answered as he wiped his hands, he had finished the last touch of his latest painting.

Ren cringed, "I am not going to be the one who wake him up, not without ten feet long pole."

All students of Kuwabara Honinbou had their quirks, but Hikaru in spite of looking the most normal most of the time was the one with endless quirks. One of it was his penchant to attack anyone trying to wake him up, excluding his master. Ren found himself pinned with a paper cutter on his jugular the last time he tried to arouse the young Fujiwara from his sleep, and since then he vehemently refuse to go anywhere closer than ten feet from sleeping Hikaru.

"Let him to rest for a while." Makoto murmured, "Maybe he is still tired from accompanying father to Nagano."

"Ki'in called." He rubbed his neck as if recalling the close call he had back then. "You know that Hikaru manage sensei's schedule."

Makoto sighed, "Fine… just shout to wake him up."

"This is Hikaru we're talking about…" Ren said pointedly, "He could sleep through animal's stampede, but approaching him when he is unconscious is suicidal."

In the end Ren gave in and with shaky finger he poked Hikaru on his shoulder to wake the boy up. Ren was resigned to his fate when he felt Hikaru grabbed his offending hand and he face-planted to the floor.

"Oh, my apologies Ren… do you need me for something?" He asked waspishly.

Inwardly Ren wondered what prompted him to do suicidal action like waking up their prissy prince. "Hmoof…. Hi…. In ha halhed." He said with his mouth muffled by the floow.

"Then I should pick up that phone quickly." Hikaru murmured as he straightened himself, "Makoto-san, may I take my leave?"

Makoto nodded, "Yeah, I am tidying up… Father would be cranky if he saw I mess up your studio." The room was Hikaru's, a proof his father in law would pamper Hikaru as much as he could if asked. Even if it was for Hikaru's mere side hobby.

"Thank you very much, Makoto-san." Hikaru bowed politely and excused himself to pick the important call.

Then again to his father in law, Hikaru was his new purpose in life. He and his wife had repeatedly trying to convince the Honinbou to retire because of his age. You would have thought Go pro player was an easy job as long as you can maintain a steady win record, but this job was extremely stressful. Especially to Kuwabara Honinbou who struggled to keep his last throne. He always claimed that he didn't want much in his old age, but he wouldn't hand over Honinbou title to anyone.

Anyone but Hikaru now.

Which was why everyone in their household now hoped Hikaru-kun would be strong enough to beat their stubborn father, before he keeled over and unable to enjoy peaceful retirement he should take years ago.

**Touya's Residece **

"The boy who defeated Akira-kun is Kuwabara sensei's disciple?" Ogata echoed in shock. "But Akira-kun's description of that boy's character didn't fit."

Touya Meijin paused from his game recreation and said, "Perhaps that boy have many different sides… but that child…" He was not sure he wanted to call the Honinbou's disciple as a child because…"He feels out of place."

The 9-dan blinked at that, "Akira-kun said the same thing…"

"Then my son also feels it, the strange and almost mystic air around Kuwabara-sensei's disciple." He murmured calmly. "I am not sure how to explain it but… he feels dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

Kouyou nodded, "For a moment I feel it's not wise for Akira to pursue that boy, but at the rate Akira is going…"

Ogata laughed softly at that, "Ha ha ha… perhaps he indeed in need of a rival, if that boy can beat Akira-kun… he would be the one I should watch out for if I want to push Kuwabara-sensei off of his Honinbou throne." Then he added, "Akira-kun was bored, said Ashiwara… now with Kuwabara-sensei's disciple on the table I am sure Akira is fired up." Although he was not sure associated to that old racoon's school was a good idea.

The Meijin smiled at that, "On contrary while Akira sees that child as someone he has to surpass, he is not going after that rival with mere excitement and competing spirit."

"Eh?"

He took a deep breath, "Akira… he is scared of that boy." He placed another stone. "Just from a glimpse of the game and the boy face to face… I can have to say Akira fears that boy with a good reason." He concluded almost in grim tone. "Chasing while shivering, challenging as fearing… it's something Akira has never experience before…"

Ogata swallowed, _'The disciple of Honinbou… what kind of player he is? Who is he?'_

* * *

**Getsujou Gallery (Exhibition Day) **

Ashiwara-san never strike Akira as an art person, apparently he was wrong. In spite of Ashiwara-san was somewhat a friend and more of a goofy brother figure to him, Akira never know that apparently Ashiwara family was an art collector. So since he was young Ashiwara had a lot of acquaintance from art world, and one of the featured artists in this exhibition was a childhood friend of his. Ashiwara also added that the said friend was much older, but he had a baby face and his wife and daughter were one of prettiest ladies Ashiwara had ever seen.

"I am Ohara Makoto, nice to meet you. Touya-kun!" Ohara-san was a brown haired man with lean body, his eyes were darker shade of brown that framed with stylish glasses.

"Nice to meet you too, Ohara-sensei." It felt odd to call someone who was not a teacher or Go player as sensei.

Ohara-san glanced at Ashiwara-san and said, "You know Hiroyuki-kun, while I am happy you bring someone along… I hope you didn't drag Akira-kun with your pushy attitude."

He did, but Akira won't say that out loud.

"Come on! Makoto-nii! I thought you said it's a must to encourage young generation to appreciate beautiful art, painting… and go." Ashiwara-san said, grinning brightly.

Ohara-san sighed exasperatedly, "Well… Touya-kun, I hope you enjoy your visit." He winked at the young Go player. "There are some paintings here that painted by a child your age… and he is really good." He sighed wistfully. "Although he couldn't pursue painting as his main career… but he is very talented and I am sure this exhibition would be a good start to encourage him to produce more paintings."

"Wow!" Ashiwara-san whistled. "So… he is like Akira-kun of artist world."

Akira flushed red, "Ashiwara-san!"

A moment later Ohara-san excused himself to speak to a curator friend of his and the two Go player were left to explore the gallery on their own. Ashiwara-san looked like a kid in candy shop when he went Wow and Ah at every beautiful artwork piece that caught his eyes. Akira had to admit this trip was more fun than he expected, Ohara-san was a good artist.

"Ohara-san is Kuwabara-sensei's son in law, you know!" Ashiwara-san informed him out of the blue.

Akira was surprised by that information, "Really? He is Kuwabara-sensei's son?"

Ashiwara-san grinned, "Unexpected ne? I also wonder how Makoto-nii can get Kuwabara-sensei's daughter… he said he almost got killed though when he proposed Hibari-san."

"Ooh…" Akira sweat-dropped at that, he had never met the Honinbou face to face but he had heard of the title holder's quirky personality. His father called the old man quirky, while Ogata-san called the Honinbou insane geezer that should be in mental asylum instead of allowed to roam free.

"By the way… the main piece of this exhibition is in another room, on the second floor as it's bigger than other piece here." Ashiwara-san read the brochure out loud. "And apparently there is a corner where they exhibit paintings of young artists."

Akira hummed at that, "Since Ohara-san is Kuwabara-sensei's son, is there any of his art that Go related?"

"Well… Makoto-nii has no slightest clue how to play Go even though I tried my best to teach him! He just didn't get the concept of…" He trailed off.

"Ashiwara-pro?"

Ashiwara-san paused and then he beamed at the middle aged man who called his name, "My! Nobi-san! What a surprise to see you here!"

Nobi-san smiled at Ashiwara-san, "I don't really understand art… I can see beautiful ones although I don't really know the value. My close friend is an art collector so I come to accompany him today although it seems I lost him." He smiled sheepishly. "I overheard Ashiwara-sensei asking about Go related artwork… actually there is one painting in young artist corner I saw featured Go." He sighed wistfully. "I was going to ask my friend to help me to buy it… hopefully the artist would be willing to part with the piece, I don't understand art but I do understand Go."

Ashiwara-san whistled, "You have to show us the way to this painting! Akira-kun and I would love to see it!" He turned to his young friend, "Akira-kun, this is Nobi-san… he is one of my old students!"

"Akira-kun?" Nobi-san echoed, "The son of Touya Meijin?"

Akira bowed at the older man, "Hai, nice to meet you Nobi-san… I am Touya Akira."

"Nice to meet you too, Touya-kun." Nobi-san returned. "As for that piece, it's over there… if I am lucky perhaps I will run to my friend there."

* * *

Then they followed Nobi-san to another room, it was much smaller than the main room and there are fifteen art pieces in total. Nobi-san quickly led us to paintings that caught his fancy, Akira and Ashiwara's eyes were quickly drawn to the painting. It was a painting of a young man from Heian era, he was smiling with his eyes closed, with his hands folded on top of a goban. The man looked like he was having a sweet and peaceful dream. What caught their attention was not the beautiful man though but the Go related details that scattered across the painting, kifus, spilling stones from bamboo made goke, and scrolls of joseki. The painting was painted with color autumn, gold, ochre yellow, red, brown and olive green, giving it rustic atmosphere.

"Wow!" Ashiwara-san breathed out.

Akira stared at the painting unblinkingly, "So beautiful… the kifu… it's real! I can even read it!" The painting was the biggest in the room, easily twice Akira's height in width and three times in length. So Akira could see every detail clearly, "The scrolls… is that classic Japanese?" It was a shame he couldn't read it.

Nobi-san smiled at him, "Impressive right? The young artist painted a beautiful picture but it's not a mere superficial beauty he captured in this painting… each detail have a story. Can you pinpoint it, Touya-kun? Use your imagination… it's fun, I spent almost one hour staring at this piece to figure it out."

Akira nodded and his eyes locked to the painting, analyzing each detail like reading the board in a game. "This man… he is recreating a game, as both gokes of white and black are by his side." He craned his neck, "And the kifu closest to the goban was the one that record the game he recreated." More than half of the game was already in a mess because the Heian era courtier slept on the goban but because of the kifu he could see how the game went.

"Uwaaah… what kind of joseki used? It's damn old… I even see kosumi used in respond for keima!" Ashiwara-san chimed in. "Is this Heian era joseki? They really didn't play with komi!"

Nobi-san laughed, "I also think the white won at first but then I realized the way black played didn't take komi to consideration!"

Akira's eyes widened at the untouched portion of stones on the goban, "Is that a life and death problem?" He pointed at the goban on the painting.

"It's a hard one!" Ashiwara-san added.

Akira's eyes went down to the kifu, "According to the record the tsumego was left alone but on the goban it was solved… this man recreated the game to solve the tsumego!" This was so fun! He had never thought a painting could be so fun, it was like a riddle. _'A riddle?' _An image of long haired boy with deep green eyes flashed on his mind. _'That person… come to think of it his joseki seems not meant to respond to mine, instead he is weaving a complicated formation… a riddle like joseki.' _

His eyes wandered to other kifu on the painting, his eyes widened. "That kifu…" He pointed at the image. "The one near that long red scroll."

Nobi-san rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, as expected of Touya-kun… I also noticed out all kifus in this painting, five in totals. This one is odd…"

The other kifus that not depicting the recreated game suggested white players as exceptional one, three of it were undoubtedly a shidougo game but that one was an even game. White won but black's joseki… Akira had only seen one game that resemble this, the joseki was not as complicated as the one he saw firsthand but that shape… there was no mistake! "It's _his_ game!"

"Who?" Ashiwara blurted out in confusion.

Akira whirled to face Nobi-san, "Do you know who the artist of this painting is?"

Nobi-san shook his head, "No… the artist uses an initial." He pointed at small name plate on the bottom, _'Ano Hito no Aki by F.H' _

"That person's autumn…" Ashiwara-san read out loud. "Eh… what an odd title, it have so many Go related detail but the title said just that… someone spending his time in autumn season."

Nobi-san laughed softly, "That's one of many questions I would like to ask the artist when I meet him."

Akira's eyes widened at that, "Nobi-san! You… will meet the artist?"

He nodded, "Of course… usually the museum's curator will handle everything, but this painting… the artist hasn't say anything about selling it. So I have to see the person directly to ask…" He informed the young Go player. "If he like my price, I can bring this piece home by the end of this exhibition."

"May I meet the artist too?" Akira asked, almost in pleading tone. "I have questions I would like to ask him!" Perhaps the artist knew that boy! No, he had to!

Ashiwara frowned at his young friend, "Akira-kun?"

"Of course." Nobi-san agreed right away, "I am sure the artist would love to meet a talented young Go prodigy like Touya-kun. Anyone who painted this piece must be a Go lover."

"Thank you very much!" Akira thanked the middle aged man.

Ashiwara rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "I didn't expect you like this painting this much." Perhaps for Akira's next birthday he could purchase a Go related artwork from this artist.

"Oi! Nobi!" A wizened voice called.

Nobi-san turned around, "Sune!" He exclaimed, "Where have you been? I thought you went to look for Ohara-san to get the artist contact number! What take you for so long?!"

Sune-san was shorter than Nobi-san with beak like mouth, "Hm! Don't complain! You know you only have time today as you're going to overseas for business tomorrow so I have to convince Ohara-sensei to get the artist to come today! The artist have no plan to come today at all you know! You're lucky Ohara-sensei managed to get in contact with the artist and he said we can see the artist in second floor where the main piece is featured!"

"Wonderful! So I don't have to wait at all!" Nobi-san exclaimed in joy. "By the way! Ashiwara-sensei and Touya-kun would like to see the artist too, is that okay?"

"I guess as long as the business talk is in private…" Sune-san murmured, "Unlike what you think, most artist didn't like to price their artwork with complicated mumbo jumbo, get their price right and we're all happy." He said as he led them out of the room. "Oh, and nice to meet you Ashiwara-sensei, Touya-kun… I have heard of Ashiwara-sensei from Nobi before but are you an insei?"

"No… but…"

"Akira-kun is stronger than insei." Ashiwara-san boasted shamelessly. "He should have taken the exam last year but well…"

"Ashiwara-san!"

Sune-san laughed, "Well… I don't think it's right to force kid to work young, even if they like the job… everything in the right time and place… look at me! I was a genius kid and my parents tried to get me to accelerated education… worked just fine for me for a while until I lost my interest and convince my parent to let me work on my own pace…"

Akira paused at that, "My own pace?"

"Yeah…" Sune-san murmured, "Just because you can, doesn't mean you should… you're young, you have all time in the world before you stretch your wing for real. Nothing good come from rushing things… you will stumble and roll over the cliff before you know it."

"Huh?"

Nobi-san shook his head, "Don't ask, Sune is the genius in which the line between genius and insane is a fine line." He said as they entered the lift to get to second floor.

"Hey!" The other old man protested with a grin.

Ashiwara-san laughed, "You two are good friends."

"We're childhood friends." Nobi-san chortled, "Like brothers."

* * *

They reached the second floor shortly and Akira struggled to control himself to not run out of the lift. Nobi-san and Sune-san stepped out first, followed closely by him and Ashiwara-san. It was a slightly bigger than the previous room but only housed a number of gigantic paintings.

"The artist come all the way here today just for you Nobi." Sune-san said pointedly. "Make sure you thank him for all the trouble."

"I am fifty six not six." Nobi-san huffed, "I know my manners!"

The two old men continued bickering like two grade school students. Akira watched them curiously, wondering if this how children his age behaved. If he had a friend his age… he shook his head morosely at the thought. He wanted a rival first before a friend! Yes! Ashiwara-san said he would improve and Go would be more fun if he had one.

"Sune-san!" Ohara-sensei's warm voice called, snapping Akira out of his thought. "Hiroyuki and Touya-kun too?"

Ohara-sensei was standing in front of the main piece and Akira's breath hitched in shock at the sight. It was a painting of a young boy with long dark hair and piercing dark green eyes. He was sitting, half of his boy hidden underneath the water surface. His black jet hair cascading down his back like waterfall and down to the dark water surface. It was a painting of night scene so the water reflected the dark star filled skies, and his hair looked like melting to the water.

"He…"

Ashiwara looked at Akira in confusion, "Akira-kun?"

"Hikaru-kun! This is Nobi-san who is interested to purchase your 'Ano Hito no Aki' and his friend, Sune-san who is interested to but my 'Guren no Shounen' I told you…"

Akira's eyes were still locked to the painting, unmoving as his breath was caught by the sight.

"My!" Sune-san gasped, "You're so young! I didn't expect the artist of that magnificent piece is also the model of Guren no Shounen over here!" Sune-san said, pointing at the painting Akira was staring at. "Such a talented young man!"

"I am flattered."

Akira slowly tore his eyes from the painting, statled to hear deep young voice that haunted him for the last few weeks. Then the boy he desperately looking for appeared, standing beside Ohara-sensei. The same long dark hair and deep green eyes, and he was wearing red maroon hakama top and light ochre bottom that bring out the color of his hair and eyes.

"Go ahead…" Ohara-sensei began, patting the tall young boy on the back encouragingly.

The boy gave Nobi-san a deep respectful bow." I am Fujiwara Hikaru… it's an honor."

Nobi-san looked flustered that such a young boy bowed at him so respectfully especially there was a regal air around the boy, as if he shouldn't bow to anyone but he did. "Eeeto… it's an honor to me too!" Nobi-san returned promptly.

"I find you." Akira breathed out.

All attention turned towards the Meijin's heir, but Akira didn't care as his attention was solely focused on the boy before him. "At last I find you…" So his name was… "Fujiwara Hikaru."

Fujiwara Hikaru's deep green eyes turned towards him and Akira almost couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body.

_Chasing while shivering, challenging as fearing… _

This was the feeling father told him, the feeling when you challenge the opponent you feared.

"You…" His deep regal voice echoed, "Do I know you?"

"Eh?"

Akira felt like a bucket of ice water was pouring on his head as he heard that innocent question. _'He… does not remember me?'_

* * *

**_I am sure you think 'What the heck' at the ending...  
This fic really go to darker direction and sometimes I wonder if it's because I feel Monogatari is fluffy_**

**_As for romance, as said in last chapter don't be worry about it for a looooooooooooong time. Just enjoy the gen for now.  
BTW this fic is even more flowery than any I have ever wrote before, to the point it's embarrassing LOL  
_**

**_If I am lucky, I can update Monogatari tomorrow... I am at 7000 words although I am still unsure I like how it turns out. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Interlude: The Boy He Mused on **

Kuwabara was one the most perceptive persons in Go world, which was why it didn't take him more than few days to know his disciple was borderline sociopath with chronic brother complex. For Hikaru, Sai was the only family he had and someone who was kind and pure. At first Kuwabara thought it was just Hikaru's idealized picture of Sai but from what Hikaru told him about Sai, Kuwabara started to see Hikaru in spite of loving Sai was not blind of Sai's weakness. In fact the protective streak stemmed out of Sai's incapability in anything but Go and art.

To be honest Kuwabara was impressed Sai lived to his twenty fourth summer in Heian era with his naivety and penchant for trouble. Then again he had little brother who could raise hell for him, and Kuwabara had suspicion back in the past anyone but Sai and their father walked on eggshells around Hikaru. Just like how his other students would whenever they displeased Hikaru. To be fair, they were annoying and disorganized.

Hikaru didn't mind Ren had obsession for tanning his skin black the whole year, but could he please don't schedule his tanning with beauty salon a day before his league game? Hibiki? Hikaru was really tired with complain about him hitting on girls when he was on shidougo duty. And other endless problem his students caused, which made him wonder why the boy he fished out of his pond was a sociopath and yet… cause the least problem to him.

Hopefully that would never change…

Amen to that.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Honinbou****'s Reveal  
**

**Getsujou Gallery**

"Do I know you?"

That line was said nonchalantly and Akira knew the moment those green orbs gazed at him there was no recognition in them. He froze on his feet, and silence fell in the room.

Ashiwara fidgeted. "Akira-kun… you know him?"

"I…"

"Oi Hikaru!" Someone called from behind them, "I parked the car properly as you requested; you know… proper car park with fee and I even make sure the car is facing the curb…" The bored voice listed on, "So… "

Ashiwara gaped at the newcomer, "Akatsuki-kun?"

"Ashiwara?!" It was Akatsuki Ren, who Akira recognized as 3-dan player who had passed in the same year as Ashiwara-san and Saeki-pro from Morishita group. "Oh shit."

"Heh?" Undoubtedly Ashiwara didn't expect Akatsuki Ren to curse at the sight of his face.

Akatsuki Ren fidgeted and awkwardly raised his hand in greeting. "Ye… Yo! Ashiwara… and Touya-kun." He walked pass them quickly and rushed to Fujiwara Hikaru's side, hissing at the long haired boy. "Finish your business! Quick… I don't want to explain to sensei if there is any…"

"Ren." Fujiwara Hikaru's tone was sharp and it startled them to see the 3-dan player quickly clamped his mouth. "My apologies…" Fujiwara said as he turned his attention to Nobi-san. "I have no intention to sell my artwork, however… Makoto-san told me Nobi-san really wants that art piece so I won't mind to part with it."

Nobi-san looked happy in spite of his nervousness, "So… about the price…"

"Hm…" Fujiwara hummed, "You may name a respectable price of your choice."

In instant Nobi-san knew he was being tested whether he deserved to own the piece, so he pulled a checkbook and quickly wrote down a number. "Uhm… Sune." He glanced at his friend. "How about this?"

Sune-san shook his head, "A good price but really… this boy…"

Nobi-san handed Fujiwara the check, the boy looked at the check thoughtfully before he decided. "I will make sure 'Ano Hito no Aki' to be delivered to you by the end of this exhibition." He said before he handed the check back to Nobi-san.

Nobi-san stared at the returned check in confusion. "But…"

"I never said anything about selling it, just not minding to part with it…" Fujiwara corrected. "I will give it to you, Nobi-san." He said with enigmatic smile. "It's yours because you cherish it."

Ohara-san sighed, "Just accept it Nobi-san…" He had waterfall tears on his face. "You're lucky."

Nobi-san looked uneasy before he nodded. "Thank you very much, Fujiwara-kun."

"You're welcome." Fujiwara returned with a deep bow which returned as hastily by Nobi-san.

Suddenly Akatsuki Ren grabbed Fujiwara's shoulders, "Now that your business here is concluded, let's go home Hikaru! Please! Please! Please!"

Ashiwara gaped at his fellow pro, "Akatsuki-kun?"

"Ren." Fujiwara's eyes were closed as he called the pro's name in warning time. "Settle down."

Once again Akatsuki clamped his mouth shut, his body went rigid.

"My apologies, but we have a pressing business… so please excuse us." Fujiwara said as he gave them another deep bow then proceeded to drag the tanned pro by his collar.

It took Akira a while to regain his bearing, and turned around to see Fujiwara and Akatsuki-pro was heading towards the elevator. "Akira-kun?!" Ashiwara yelped when he saw his young friend ran towards the elevator, and quickly ran after him.

The door was about to slid close but Akira grabbed it, and forced his way in. As Ashirawa followed closely behind Akira, his eyes wide in shock at what just happened.

"Haah…" Akira panted lightly, "I… I would like to talk to you, Fujiwara-kun."

Akatsuki groaned, "Sorry kid, but no talk here please…"

"Akatsuki-kun, Akira is just…"

"Ashiwara, shut up!" Akatsuki-pro snapped at Ashiwara-san.

Ashiwara pouted, "Akatsuki-kun! Why you are so mean to me?! Lately you and Saeki-kun are avoiding me! Even though we studied under different teachers, we passed together! And also… I came to watch your Shin Shodan game but neither of you came to mine!" He wailed.

"Damn puppy! Don't make it sounds Saeki and I have obligation to you! Why should I watch your game anyway?!"

"But I watched yours!"

"No one asked you to!"

"I come to cheer for you!"

"Who need your cheer, Go aren't a sport game!"

"Ren." It seemed to be a routine for the tanned pro to freeze whenever his name was called by Fujiwara. "You and Ashiwara-san are blocking the door, move." He ordered in sharp tone and the two pros quickly parted a way for him to walk out of the elevator.

Fujiwara walked pass them without batting an eye, as if he didn't expect them to do anything but make way for him.

"Hikaru! Wait for me!" Akatsuki growled as he ran after the hakama wearing boy.

"It's not like I can leave by myself." Fujiwara said pointedly. "Beside…"

"Fujiwara-kun!" Akira yelled as he ran pass the long haired boy and blocked his way. "Please wait!" And he get another eyeful of those unyielding green orbs.

Those eyes again… Akira swallowed nervously as he recalled how the same eyes lighted up when the boy challenged him few weeks ago and now, they didn't even show even a glint of recognition.

"Yes?"

"I am Touya Akira." Akira introduced himself again. "You… asked me for a game few weeks ago." Akira began timidly. "In that small teahouse near the park…"

Fujiwara craned his neck to Akatsuki and asked, "He is the son of Touya Meijin?"

Akatsuki nodded, groaning. "Hikaru… you really should quit your bad habit of forgetting people's face."

"Then perhaps…" Fujiwara murmured, "Is it… 3,4…" Much to Akira's and Ashiwara's amazement, Fujiwara started to recite the coordinates of the game perfectly without pause. "9-14… "

Akira stared at him in shock, Fujiwara didn't remember him but he remember the game perfectly?!

"Hm… so you're that child." Fujiwara rubbed his temple as if he had a headache. "Hm… I don't feel like remembering."

"Huh? But!" Akira didn't even know what he wanted to protest. "I…" Then he decided. "May I have another game with you?" This time he would play better and Fujiwara won't forget him again!

"WHOAAA!" Akatsuki-pro forcefully inserted himself between them. "No game! NO NO!" He waved his hands in panic.

"Ren."

Akira was getting tired of this routine when Akatsuki-pro froze like a totem pole at the warning tone from Fujiwara.

"I can speak for myself." Fujiwara said in clipped tone.

The tanned pro swallowed heavily as he stepped away, and no longer blocking Fujiwara from Akira's sight. "But…"

Fujiwara took a deep breath, "Why do you want a rematch, Touya-kun?"

That was a strange question, because surely it was obvious. "Of course I want to play you again… Fujiwara-kun…" Akira trailed off nervously, "Maybe not today but when you're free…" He amended, silently chiding himself for being so inconsiderate to ask a game without asking whether the other boy had time for him.

Fujiwara closed his eyes and answered, "Even if you play me again, it would be for nothing."

"Huh?" What did he mean by that? Could it be that he was too weak to Fujiwara so… "I…" He swallowed heavily. "I will get better! So…"

"So?" Fujiwara echoed, cutting his sentence off. "It's nothing to do with whether you will improve or not… even if you beat me next time…"

What was this person wanted? Why he was so… so difficult?

"It's nothing?!" Ashiwara echoed suddenly, starting Akira. "I don't know what happen but Akira is just asking you for a friendly game, so you shouldn't…"

"Ashiwara!" Akatsuki-pro snapped, "Shut up if you know what's good for you!"

"Well! Fujiwara-kun shouldn't speak to Akira like that!" He shot back.

"Then I apologies if I offend you and your friend." Fujiwara returned smoothly. "Now… we would like to be on our way, our teacher is expecting us to be home soon."

Our teacher? His and Akatsuki-pro's? Kuwabara Honinbou?

"You're Kuwabara-sensei's student…" Akira murmured in shock.

"Yes." Fujiwara confirmed curtly. "And I hate to keep him waiting." Then he walked pass Akira and the other boy didn't know what to say to stop him from leaving. Then before he walked pass the exit Fujiwara stopped. "Oh, and Touya-kun…"

Akira turned around stiffly, "Yes?"

Fujiwara took a deep breath and said, "Don't you dare foolishly chasing me." He said that warning as parting words before he walked out of the building followed by Akatsuki-pro.

* * *

**On the way back to Kuwabara's residence **

"You're in deep shit." Ren concluded as he drove.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Like the Meijin will come complaining to Kuwabara residence because I brush his son off?"

No, the Meijin didn't seem to be someone who would do such thing. "But still…"

Hikaru murmured, "Shishou seems to think he could be a good match for me or something but… I have no interest on rivalry and other trivial matter like that…"

Ren groaned, "Poor kid... the way you brush him off is almost cruel."

"I did apologize…"

"As part of courtesy." Ren interjected, "You didn't mean it."

"Hm…"

Ren gritted his teeth, "At least deny it! Damn it Hikaru!"

"I don't care…" Hikaru droned on.

* * *

**Touya's residence**

It didn't take a genius to see his son was depressed and in deep shock the moment Kouyou laid his eyes on him. Ashiwara looked to be pretty shaken too but not as bad as Akira. He also could guess what disturbed Akira like this to the point his son almost forgot to greet him, or rather Akira almost didn't notice his presence on the hallway.

"You meet that boy?"

Akira stiffened. "I… yes… "

Ashiwara was fuming, which was new since his youngest student was not one with temper usually. "Sensei! You really have to say something to Kuwabara-sensei! His student is so… so…" Rude? No, Fujiwara was unfailingly polite and formal. However he was so intimidating, he scared Akira! "Fujiwara…"

"Fujiwara." Kouyou echoed, "So that's the name of Kuwabara-sensei's disciple…"

Akira nodded numbly, "His name… is Fujiwara Hikaru."

What a beautiful name, the one who shine in field of wisteria. But Kouyou had to say the name painted a contradicted image to that boy.

"I do not know what the boy did to you that shook you so badly my son… however, are you still going to chase that boy as a rival?"

Akira swallowed heavily, "I… still do, I don't want to lose again." He gritted out. "I want him to look at me as his equal… and I will get stronger."

"I see…"

"Father is my goal…" Akira murmured, "But… Fujiwara-kun, he… is different… very… he is my… someone I have to surpass no matter what."

Should he encourage or discourage Akira? Or did it matter? Since his son had such fire lightened up within to go after that boy. A fire Akira never possessed no matter how much love he had for Go. This was not something Kouyou could stop his son from doing.

* * *

**Ki'in (Few days later…) **

Tap

Hikaru wrote down the time after he tapped the timer, idly ignoring the dramatic way his master placed his stone. His master was doing good this year, he was on a winning streak and if all goes well he would even get to final round of title match for the first time in five years. He said something about Hikaru's presence made him feeling younger or something. It must be his age that made him feeling sentimental lately.

Perhaps he had to schedule another health check appointment soon.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Nogi-pro, his master's opponents today was sweating profusely. Hikaru wondered how many hands until he declared his resignation. There was a path for a comeback but it didn't seem like Nogi-pro could find it, not with his master intimidating in every step, forcing submission.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi!

His master was grinning now, enjoying the thrill of upcoming victory.

"Makemashita."

"Thank you for the game." The Honinbou returned the greeting with a grin on his face.

So it was official now, his master was going to be on final for Kisei tittle.

"You're doing well lately, Kuwabara-sensei." Amano-san commented.

The honinbou grinned as he looked at his disciple, "I have a young'un following my footsteps, so I need to step up my game too."

Amano-san wrote it down and Hikaru hoped the journalist would rephrase that line to something befitting of Honinbou title holder. Not that it would help his master's reputation at this point. "But really Kuwabara-sensei… your game have become… eh… younger!"

"Hm?!"

"I mean that as compliment!" Amano-san amended quickly, "Go players at your age usually have a solid play that stable and unchanging, but you're learning new strategies to add to your disposal!"

It sounded like a compliment, well… it was, Hikaru supposed. However what Amano-san tried to say was not a full blown compliment. In short he was saying Hikaru's master should have been stalling with no progress, and yet unexpectedly he could still grow stronger lately. Hikaru also sensed a weak tint of disappointment in Amano-san's voice. The article won't be interesting if the next time Ogata-pro challenged his master, the younger pro failed to knock the honinbou off of his throne.

A new wave, a new generation…

With the decline on Insei's level it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"A new generation…" Amano-san looked at him wistfully but also with a tint of doubt, which Hikaru couldn't fault him for.

Shishou always boasted about his skill but Amano-san never saw him playing, not even once. However Amano-san was still hopeful that a new and fresh wave will come to stagnant pond of Japanese pro world. There was someone else Amano-san was hoping for, that boy… Well, that boy would grow up to be an exceptional player so that expectation was not misplaced.

However…

"When Fujiwara-kun is going to take pro exam?" Amano asked curiously, a hint of excitement in his voice.

His master chortled, "If it's just passing the exam I don't worry at all. My adorable disciple can pass it in the first try…" The honinbou boasted shamelessly.

He would have chastised his master for his thoughtless words, but it would be improper to do so in presence of an outsider.

"So why didn't he?" Amano-san urged on.

His master had the gall to crane his neck at Hikaru and loudly asked, "Why did you not take the exam last year again?"

Amano-san had the decency to look embarrassed that he forgot the person he was talking about was in the same room. Then again Hikaru was so still and as silent as a rock, it was easy to forget his presence. Then again this was how his father wanted him to act in presence of someone with higher standing, Amano-san was not exactly someone with higher standing or anything but he supposed in modern society a mere child shouldn't intrude adult's conversation.

"Something about being a child a little longer, Shishou said." Hikaru answered in solemn tone. "I am not really sure…"

"Did I say that?" His master wondered out loud.

"Yes."

Amano-san fidgeted, "Well… I guess there's no need to rush a career!" Wasn't he the one who asked why Hikaru didn't become a pro already if he could? Hikaru doubted this person had forked tongue or anything, probably the journalist was just trying to be polite and considerate to his master. "Fujiwara-kun is still very young after all, how old are you again?"

Hikaru supposed now his presence was acknowledged, the journalist asked him instead. "I would be thirteen years old this autumn."

"You're the same age as Touya-kun!" Amano-san looked surprised, "I didn't expect you're that young… I mean… you look your age of course!" He looked sheepish as he jotted that information down. "You're so mature… and dependable! I heard you manage Kuwabara-sensei's schedule and everything! I believe you also the one who called my office to cancel Kuwabara-sensei's appointment with me last week."

"Yes." He answered curtly.

He felt a rough pat on his back, which undoubtedly from his master. "Well… the Ki'in didn't talk to me but to my disciple here nowadays… so if you want to schedule anything with me just contact my adorable disciple over here."

Amano-san laughed nervously, "I see… uhm, so Fujiwara-kun… do you know Touya Akira? Touya Meijin's son?"

Hikaru kept his expression neutral and answered, "I have heard of him." Telling this man he had met the boy and beat him in a game would raise a ruckus. "Although what I heard is probably as far as general information everyone in Go community knows of."

Amano-san nodded approvingly, "Well… Touya Akira is indeed the young player we're looking forward to enter the world of pro, leading the new generation…" He tapped his chin, "Of course… Fujiwara-kun, we're waiting for you as well."

Not with as much as hope you had on Touya Akira it seemed.

"Thank you for your kind words, Amano-san. I will do my best to not disappoint." Hikaru returned.

Touya-kun was polite, and Amano had interviewed the boy briefly a couple of times. However even though Fujiwara-kun was as polite, but more formal -he didn't even know it was possible for a boy at this age to behave even more formal than Touya-kun- Fujiwara-kun unnerved him. It was like talking to someone with higher standing, not like with Touya Meijin or other respected Go player but someone… of high born.

Where did Kuwabara-sensei found this boy anyway?

Amano rephrased that nagging question and asked.

"I fish him out of my pond." Kuwabara-sensei answered before he burst to laughter.

"Heh?"

In the end Amano cancelled his plan to write an article about Fujiwara Hikaru after Kuwabara-sensei enlighten him with a lengthy story about rural village somewhere in Idate where he was stranded for days and was saved from hunger.

He wasted almost over an hour, listening to Kuwabara-sensei's make up story. Although actually he fell asleep standing in the middle of it, but it was still a big loss of time. He didn't even get anything out of Kuwabara-sensei about his disciple.

What a shame.

* * *

**Kuwabara's residence**

"Shishou… you should have tried to make a better impression to Amano-san." His idiot disciple chided him but thankfully still pouring him warm sake.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes as he chugged the drink, "Hikaru… my idiot disciple."

His students who entered the study room without knocking-because sensei invited them to come so why should they knock and wait for him to let them in- snickered when they heard their sensei's pet name was a telling that Hikaru was scolding him again.

"This is not the court, we don't play political campaign crap here…"

"There is nothing wrong to have good reputation."

"I have a good reputation." He grumbled with honest to God pout.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at him, not impressed. "You think so?"

Kuwabara cleared his throat, well aware of his reputation as old fossil who clung to his last throne with mind game tricks. "Well… I happen to like it."

"It never gets old…" Ren snickered. "Sensei… just accept Hikaru's advice… you're no obi wan of Go world! Even though you think you're!"

"Who is this Obi-wan guy anyway? I am me! The great Kuwabara Honinbou!"

Hikaru stood up and carried the sake bottle with him. "And that's means you already have too much for tonight, Shishou."

"NOOOOOOO! You promise I can have one bottle every three days!"

"You're speaking nonsense." Hikaru returned smoothly as he marched to the kitchen to return the bottle. "You had enough."

"And he never learns…" Hibiki grumbled in the background as their teacher's desperate cries echoed through the house.

Ichiya laughed, "Sensei should have known to act sober around Hikaru if he still wants his sake."

Yuya snorted, "It's Sensei…"

"When will he ever learn?" Ren wondered out loud.

"It's sensei, the answer to that question?" Hibiki droned on. "Never."

* * *

**Ki'in**

It was one those rare days where he didn't have his disciple shadowing his every step, because today he made his adorable disciple to stay at home studying Honinbou Juwa's kifus. Of course his disciple allowed him on condition he should control his bad habit, no smoking and no sake. Seriously, he was not going to live long. He was in his sixties, and nothing wrong spending it happy and unhealthy instead of unhappy and healthy.

Then again this was Hikaru, and the honinbou knew he never ever won against Hikaru's stubbornness.

So he resigned himself to live a smoke free life from now on. He gazed at the vending machine, on specific favorite brand of his. Unfortunately for some reason Hikaru had a very keen nose, perhaps it got something to do with being born in Heian era.

Hikaru's reactions to modern things were fascinating at first, after almost shocked to death by TV, telephone and car, Hikaru refused to make a fool of himself. Then the brat worked on how to make all modern things made sense including how man reached the moon.

He looked longingly at the vending machine and recalled how it fascinated Hikaru back then, until his disciple found out it dispensing thing that could make him sick.

"it's been a while, Kuwabara-sensei."

Kuwabara turned and faced by the triple tittles holder, "Oh, Touya-Meijin… it's been a while!" His eyes were old but he didn't miss how the Meijin's eyes wandered around in a split second. "I don't have mu adorable disciple shadowing me today, I leave him at home to study… "

"I see…" Even though he was caught looking for Kuwabara's student, the man didn't look perturbed. "I have heard you're going to challenge Ichiryu-sensei for Kisei title, and you're on your way up in Gosei league… you're on winning streak to boot."

He nodded with a grin. "Yeah, I am doing very well lately… almost like I am back to my golden age! Ho ho ho ho!" He craned his neck at the Meijin, "However… my game is not what you want to talk about, I think it's my disciple and his last encounter with your son?"

Kouyou didn't hesitate to give a curt nod, as he had no intention to beat around the bush or hiding his intention. "Yes, I have heard my son met your disciple in your son in law's artwork exhibition…"

"Are you going to complain about how unbecoming my disciple's behavior was towards your son?" He queried with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head, "No… I have to admit the way your disciple brushed my son off so coldly is upsetting but my son seems to be even more determined to chase your disciple."

"Like father like son, or rather it seems to be a theme for people from your school to chase us." Kuwabara droned on. "Well… I will not discourage your son from doing so but I can't imagine my Hikaru will welcome him and his challenge with open arms. To be frank at best he will see your son as annoyance."

If it was not for seriousness and grim tone Kuwabara used, the Meijin would have thought the Honinbou was insulting his son. "What's wrong with your disciple?"

"A lot…" The Honinbou answered in tired tone. "A lot Touya-sensei…. And I don't even know where to start. I am his Go teacher, and there is nothing wrong with the way he plays… I don't have worry about his professional conduct either like I do my students… but as a person? As a child?" He snorted, "I have endless worry."

The Meijin frowned deeply, "So as a Go player he is perfect?"

"More like on the way to perfection if he so wish…" The Honinbou corrected. "However I didn't choose him as my heir just because of that… if I throw him to pro world now he will advance in rank with neck breaking speed, and I am pretty sure he will be able to get my tittle before he hit twenty."

"I have the same expectation to my son." Touya Meijin returned with conviction.

Beneath all that calm and stony façade, Kuwabara was always aware of the Meijin's pride and competitive streak. Ogata-kun must have gotten his from somewhere after all. "It's a joy to have an heir with bright future as Go player." He agreed. "However… I am still worried because my disciple is pretty socially crippled."

"Social skill?" Looking at how he pause Kuwabara had a feeling the Meijin's son didn't exactly have a wonderful social skill either. "That's not what I heard from Ki'in's staff and Amano-san in regards to your disciple."

He rolled his eyes, go figures the papa wolf had interrogated people around about his son's one sided rival. "Well… my disciple can give any diplomat a run for their money… He is diplomatic, but he is totally incapable to interact with people his age in normal fashion… like how he treated your son." Or to be exact Hikaru didn't see himself as a child at all. Then again most of his life he was not allowed to be a child and nothing Kuwabara did could change that.

"I see…"

"So… I am thinking."

From his personal experience and Ogata's, the Meijin knew the Honinbou was going to suggest something that was either brilliant or crazy.

He took a deep breath, "Lately young players are disappointing… they can get their title but they're no good at defending it. I recall last year the level of competition in pro exam according to Amano-san weren't too impressive either."

"I have heard…" In fact it seemed nowadays Japan was left behind so far from China and Korea on the level of young generation, both in quantity and quality.

"Insei level must have been declining in recent years…" He murmured, "So… for this year I am thinking to enter my precious disciple to Insei program."

The Meijin's eyes widened in shock, and Kuwabara gave himself a mental pat on the back to be able to shake that stony expression off of the Meijin's face. "What for? Kuwabara-sensei… from what I know your disciple is far beyond insei's level, he is just going to discourage other children."

"So? In pro world they are going to face him sooner or later, no, in exam this year even…that's half a year from now or less than that!" He reminded the Meijin pointedly, "And if the Insei are worthy to make it to pro world they shouldn't be easily discouraged because of someone else's skill… if they're, they don't deserve to become a pro…" Kuwabara Honinbou reasoned in serious tone. "It's only for half a year I think… less than that even… if all goes well maybe my Hikaru will make some friends and if not…" He trailed off, "It would be a nice warm up for pro exam…"

"Sensei… you're serious." The Meijin concluded.

"I am never joking when it comes to my sole heir." The Honinbou stated with conviction. "And you Touya-sensei… quit pampering your boy. Stopping him from joining amateur tournament is not going to protect him from bitter reality all prodigy face... is he still going to chase my disciple?"

Touya Meijin frowned before he answered, "He will surpass your disciple."

"Nah… he is welcome to try, but Touya-Meijin… you hold three titles and on your way to your fourth…" The Honinbou murmured in enigmatic manner. "You can grab as many tittles as you want, perhaps even my Honinbou title… you won't get anywhere nearer to hand of God that way alone."

"…"

"It's nothing to do with your Go… the problem is… you walk on a lonely path, Go is a game for two players…" The Honinbou murmured, "The first time I saw you across the goban, I know you are going to be great… but greatness in Go meant nothing when you're alone."

"What do you want to imply?" The Meijin queried.

"It's a revelation… something I realized the moment I had my disciple to me for the first time." Kuwabara murmured wistfully. "There is no end to our journey but our path will always differ… I won't live the rest of my career defending my last throne, I have an heir as my future now… and the hand of God is something to be attained by one person alone…"

* * *

**And SOOOOO... we have 5th chapter. WOOT...  
**

**To be honest when I develop Fujiwara HIkaru I think he will be hated and loved type of now we're moving far far away from canon unlike Monogatari ^^ I am happy about it at any rate.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Interlude: The Boy's Memory of Heian days **

Hikaru's memory of his mother always consisted of goban, stones, go-ke and warm hand holding his. Contrary to what people believed of his mother, that witch from Abe clan as they called her, his mother was a pretty affectionate person to him. She was nothing like pampering and fussing mother, the other consorts were but she cared of him more than just a political tool, or a heir to please his father.

At least unlike his father, his mother saw him as her son.

Unlike other mothers, Konohana no Kimi was not proud of his intelligence or talent. She loved watching him playing Go, and she could spend hours teaching him placing stones on goban simply because she loved his elegance the most.

"My son… my Hikaru, you shine the brightest here…" She always murmured that to him.

Then she would cradle his hand on hers as if that limb was a precious treasure. "You have beautiful hands…" Hikaru never understood her fascination with his hands, "It's a mark of a great man you will become…"

She taught him divination in Go, as the monochrome pattern on top of the goban was a riddle God gave to mankind. Go was the game of stars and divinity, she always said.

"This year… the crops in this land shall be abundant." She murmured to his ears as she taught him what God foretold to them.

And indeed that year the wind was good, plenty of sun and water, it was fascinating to him as Go was not merely a game for territory but also correspondence with higher being.

The next year though, he didn't think so.

"My death is near…" She murmured with a sigh as she placed her stone.

"Haha-ue?"

She drew him close and placed a kiss on his forehead tentatively. "Hm… listen Hikaru, my son… even if I am no longer here… stay strong."

"I will." He promised, as the star said his mother would die so what else he could do against it? Haha-ue said you can't fight fate.

"Yes… I know you will, my precious son… my light…"

However in the end it was not easy to accept when it happened, his real first taste of death. His mother was sick and he saw her wasted away slowly. She had told him this, and he saw how the stones… the star divined this death and yet, it was still painful. He hated watching her so accepting of her inevitable death.

However as time passed, and in this era… death was something you accepted.

Then it happened.

"Ne! Ne! Hikaru!" Sai gushed as he clung to Hikaru.

Sometimes Hikaru wondered if they were really born from the same father, as Sai was nothing like him or their other brothers. While in front of outsiders Sai could act like a calm and composed courtier, in private he was so excitable, so pure and innocent. He loved Sai who could stay untainted in midst of this hellhole of a family, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Ah!" Sai yelped when he saw on his haste to glomp Hikaru, his younger brother's writing shook and the letter he was writing was ruined. "Sumimasen! Hikaru… I…"

Hikaru sighed exasperatedly, "I just started writing the letter, you didn't ruin anything ani-ue… so what is it?"

"I miss you!" Sai answered honestly.

Hikaru chuckled softly, only Sai would say that so sincerely. Their other brothers would have said the same sentence in a more formal way, while inwardly wishing they would miss him permanently.

"So, when you're free Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked at his ruined letter, he had to finish it by tonight and it was still early. "I could spare my time for you now aniue…"

"Then can we play? Can we? Can we?"

Hikaru was the heir of the family, the future head of their clan and yet even though Sai knew Hikaru favored him, he never asked anything but a game of go and showered Hikaru with brotherly affection in return.

The younger brother sighed exasperatedly as he tidied his paper and writing tools. "Pull the board out yourself aniue, I have to clean up first…"

"Yay!"

"Seriously…" Hikaru murmured as he wiped his brush clean of ink, "You're the tutor of our emperor, you play Go all day in the palace, and yet you always come home just for pestering me for a game Aniue… why is that?"

"Because I LOVE playing Go with Hikaru the most!" Sai exclaimed cheerfully.

Hikaru stared at his brother unblinkingly and shook his head, as inwardly he felt something warm spreading in his chest. "Really… Aniue… " He murmured under his breath, "Only you…" Only Sai-aniue could be so sincere, childish and yet… he always said what Hikaru wanted to hear the most. That he was loved simply because he was Hikaru, not for being the perfect heir of Fujiwara Clan.

* * *

**Few Months Later…**

"How dare that Akitada… the nerve of him to challenge our clan!" Their father roared angrily.

Sai-aniue winced from behind his fan, so did their other brothers while Hikaru who sat beside their father kept a perfect stoic mask. His green eyes narrowed as he reviewed the letter his older brother brought home. His father was not amused that Akitada, the other tutor of their Emperor wormed his way and convinced the emperor to let them play with their position as its stake.

"This is a slight against our clan! That fool shall regret this… no one…"

"But father!"

Hikaru clenched his fist, _'Aniue, you idiot!_ _You shouldn't speak out so carelessly like that_."

"What is it, Sai?!" Their father queried, his fist clenching on his lap.

Sai-aniue swallowed, "It is I Akitada-dono challenged… there's no need for you take that challenge as a slight against our clan, let me defend my honor and our clan's fair and square through our Go."

_'Wrong answer, Aniue." _Hikaru quickly stood up and caught his father's hand, the said limb was just a few inches from his brother's cheek.

The head of Fujiwara clan narrowed his eyes at his favorite son. "Hikaru… why did you stop me?"

"You're about to strike Sai-aniue on his face… he need to return to the palace tomorrow morning, what people would say if they see his bruise?" Hikaru pointed out calmly while inside he was so tempted to break his father's offending hand, but that insolence wouldn't go unpunished. "And Aniue…" As much as he hated this, he had to be harsh to Sai in order to protect him. "Chichi-ue didn't ask for your opinion… be quiet." He hissed, and Sai nodded curtly.

Their father's eyes glinted as Hikaru carefully unhanded him, "As expected of my prized son."

"My deepest apologies for my rudeness, Chichi-ue…" He murmured as he kept his head bowed and reclaimed his seat beside their father. "However… Sai-aniue raised a valid point, the challenge is addressed to him alone even though in a sense it's an extended challenge to us, the clan he belonged to… if we're going to recklessly using our power to intrude this, it would be unwise."

Their second brother, Akihiro snorted. "We're the Fujiwara clan, no one is more powerful in this country except the emperor and even him… in his body our blood flow strongly."

Takahiro, their fourth brother nodded in agreement. "Hikaru, what are you afraid of? Surely you're no coward."

Shigeru their first brother was about to impart his opinion, but their father didn't let him. "Silence! Fools!" He snapped before he turned towards Hikaru. "Explain to these fools, I am so ashamed… I have five sons but four out of five are fools!"

This again, how many times their father asked him to humble his brothers like this? Why he wanted Hikaru to humiliate them again and again just to show their inferiority?

The first time this humiliation happened, he almost choked on his own words but by now he could deliver it with perfect imperious voice he hated so much. "Listen well, all of you… the position as Go tutor of our Emperor is respectable… however in the eyes of most, it's not important enough to raise a fuss over. Go is an important game in our country, but in the end it's a game… a mark of intelligence, but still a way to pass time, an entertainment…"

Sai swallowed, and Hikaru inwardly apologize for his words but that was a fact in politic. "If we raise to this challenge recklessly, like… say… assassinating Akitada, all eyes will turn to us… We're powerful yes, but so far we have ruled alongside the emperor peacefully… what people would think if we use brute strength just because a Fujiwara's position as a Go tutor is threatened? What an unwanted message we send with his death, which could invite the ire of all ruling clans in this country! That's the last thing we want, it would be the end of our supreme reign…"

"…"

"…"

"…Well then!" Their father exhaled his breath, "Do you get it now? No more foolish input, think before you speak! However in the end… we shouldn't let Akitada and his clan escaped this unscathed! Regardless of the result of this challenge…." He hissed the last part venomously and then rose to his feet. "Hikaru, I will leave it to you to decide what to do, the rest of you…" They flinched in unison. "Obey Hikaru… I don't want to hear you squabbling like headless chicken anymore." And with that he made his exit quietly.

It took a while until they heard no more of their father's footstep, and all of them but Hikaru exhaled a sigh of relief when the Fujiwara patriarch was out of earshot.

Sai was about to open his mouth again but Hikaru's glare stopped him, but Shigeru rose to his feet. "So we're going to put our family's honor at stake?! On SAI?!" He glared at the Go tutor, "This is entirely your fault in the first place! Sai!"

"Shigeru-aniue!" Hikaru warned him, "Watch your tongue, sit down!"

Shigeru glared at him in deviance, "Why should I obey you! Father is not…" Shigeru never managed to finish his sentence as he lost his footing when Hikaru knocked him to the tatami mat. "Hikaru you! Ack!"

Advantage on height and weight meant nothing once you're on the ground with your air supply got cut off. Hikaru thought in morbid amusement as his long and deft fingers wrapped lightly around Shigeru's neck, slight pressure on the correct place and the older Fujiwara was busy gasping for breath instead of talking.

"I have enough of you fools!" He snapped in the coldest voice he could muster, his knee digging on Shigeru's stomach and the oldest brother flailed some more. "We're not having this discussion of whose fault this whole mess is… defy me again and I will end you!"

"Hikaru!" Sai pleaded, "Release Shigeru-aniue! Please!"

"Silence!" Hikaru barked and Saki quickly backed away, he didn't want to but he wanted them to get it that no one even Sai was safe from his ire if they didn't stop fooling around. "So, honorable brother…" He spat at Shigeru who was still flailing on the ground like a fish out of water. "I expect… we can have an intelligent conversation now, befitting of sons of Fujiwara clan…"

Shigeru nodded frantically.

Hikaru smirked at him, "Good." Then he slowly pried his finger from Shigeru's throat.

The older brother gritted his teeth and glared defiantly at Hikaru, a big mistake to do that when Hikaru's fingers were mere inches from his throat and the elder Fujiwara found himself slammed painfully to the tatami mat again. This time pain bloomed on the back of his head and he was seeing double image.

"Hikaru!" Sai was appalled.

Takahiro and Akihiro cowed, "Ugh…"

Hikaru took a deep breath, "Well then, dear honorable elder brothers… let's talk like civilized men shall we?"

The meeting went on with their brothers exchanging words, their tone even and almost hushed in fear Hikaru would lash out at them again. Sai was the only one who still had firm tone in his voice, insisting the game would go uninterrupted and he would defend his own honor and their family.

"There shouldn't be any lesson need to be taught afterward." Sai insisted.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes and said, "Well… we can't promise that, Aniue… father would be furious if we leave Akitada unscathed."

"If I win, he will lose his position!" Sai argued, "That's enough punishment!"

Hikaru crossed his arms as he glanced at Sai, "What the punishment is for in the first place? It's because he dare to influence the emperor to get rid one of us, you… from his Excellency's court." He murmured. "However… hm… then let's go with this." Hikaru decided. "We will leave him and his family alone if you won with big margin, Aniue… "

"Eh?! But we're evenly matched!" Sai pointed out. "The last time I played him, we tied!"

Hikaru nodded, "I know that however… if you didn't humiliate him in the game, our father will insist to take the matters to his own hand." Hikaru said pointedly, "That's the only way out for him to survive the combined wrath of Fujiwara clan… "

Sai swallowed, Hikaru was right… their father was not a forgiving man. "Very well…"

"However." Sai snapped his attention back to Hikaru. "Just do your best to win Aniue, because in the end… we're family of victors, losing is not acceptable… "

The third son of Fujiwara clan nodded numbly, when he chose to pursue a career in Go he was allowed to do so but under a threat he was not allowed to shame their family name and always be the victor. It was painful, because Go under his father's scrutiny was no longer a game but a matter of life and death.

"You need proper rest to play your best." Hikaru pointed out. "You may excuse yourself for tonight, Sai-aniue… "

That was his dismissal so Sai bowed and quietly stepped out of the room, leaving his brothers to their discussion.

Once again the brothers waited for sound of footsteps to cease and when they were sure Sai was out of earshot, Shigeru turned to Hikaru and said. "You forget to tell Sai that, regardless of the result of the game tomorrow… Akitada is a dead man."

A ghost of smile painted on his lips, "What Sai-aniue didn't know won't hurt him… and Akitada is not a dead man but a walking dead man, he… and the rest of his clan." That was their sentence.

Slow but surely in few years Akitada clan would fall, there were so many ways to destroy a clan without brute strength. Akitada was a clan that prospered for their sake brewery, a delicate process of production that could be easily ruined. They just had to sneak a number of _clumsy_ new employees in random time and Akitada would lose their wealth very quickly.

It was cruel but this was how Fujiwara defend their political power for ages.

Shigeru sighed exasperatedly, "I will make preparation for this sabotage operation… it will take half a year to make it looks like an unfortunate accident though."

"Slow death is preferable…" Hikaru murmured, "Let it be known misfortune befell those who slight us…"

Hikaru pretended he didn't hear his brothers muttering under their breath about how they would hate to be his enemies.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The disciple's Day Out **

**Present Days (1999) **

"Hm…" Hikaru wondered why he often dreamed his days back in Heian era, especially because he didn't miss a thing from his previous life. Well, there were some things he missed… the clean air, beautiful garden of Fujiwara's palace, and playing Go with Sai-aniue.

The memory he dreamed this time was not so bad but very soothing because he recalled even if he was here now, and Akitada won that game unfairly… it was inevitable that he and his clan was going to die a slow death. He had read the record of history he managed to dig up about his era, not much detail about Go tutor as they weren't important figures but Akitada was replaced less than two years later was a good enough telling that his brothers finished what he started with Akitada.

They could have Fujiwara clan just for that, and Hikaru wondered how his father fared to be left with _inferior _sons as he put it. Then again Hikaru didn't think he was the favored one once he was found out missing anyway. He was happy to leave their father anyway.

Now… if only he could find Sai-aniue soon.

"Oi, Hikaru! Are you awake yet?" That was Ren's voice from behind the door, very smart of him to not try to wake Hikaru up carelessly again.

Hikaru rubbed his eyes, he was still feeling half awake. "Give me a moment… but tell me, do you need me for something?"

"Ki'in called."

Hikaru quickly looked at the mirror that hung on the wall of his room, and thankfully his hair was not messy and his clothes were not so crumpled. Noble or not, he didn't want to be seen in rumpled appearance.

"I am coming…" He said as he stood up from his bed and rushed to receive the phone.

* * *

**At Night **

"Insei?" Hikaru queried as he poured a cup of tea for his teacher.

Kuwabara nodded, "You will pass with flying colors of course, but well… for formality the Insei's master… Shinoda-san will still test your skill."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at that, "Very well… as you wish, Shishou... I am quite free on weekend anyway."

Damn Heian noble, to them Go was a gentleman way to pass time so of course to Hikaru it was akin to relaxation time on weekend. "You will start at the bottom of B League." His master grinned mischievously.

He didn't even bat an eye as he took in the information, "I am sure the scenery when I climb up the rank would make it bearable."

Eyes rolled at that comment, "You're such an arrogant prince, disciple of mine."

"Insei are children under a program to become a pro, if they're still in the program that means either they had not passed or they're not good enough yet and you deem me good enough to be a pro in my first try I see no reason to not feel confident of myself." Hikaru pointed out, he was never arrogant but merely honest.

"So it's an understatement?"

Hikaru nodded, "However… I would like to know what the purpose of this? You want me to take pro exam this year, so my stay in Insei program would be a very short one…"

"Make friends?" He tried.

His master expected him to believe that? "You're not that shallow, Shishou…" Hikaru murmured, chuckling that his master thought he could be fooled by such an idealistic reason.

The Honinbou drank his tea slowly as in his old age it was easy to choke, "Well… it's obvious there is a decline in Insei level, maybe your presence would be a good motivation."

"Oh really?" Hikaru countered with a smirk. "I can't see how my presence could motivate children, Shishou…"

He sighed loudly and said, "Just go there and do something!"

"Yes." He deadpanned, "I will play Go." He pointed out the obvious.

Suddenly with the idea of going to Insei program made him missed his brother even more, as if his master wanted to raise the Insei's level Sai Aniue was exactly the person they needed not him.

* * *

**In the same time in Touya's Residence**

The same conversation was going on, but the master was less enthusiastic with the idea and the student/son was not taking the news nonchalantly but outright incredulous with it.

"Insei?!"

It was fortunate Akira was not drinking the tea Akiko prepared or their son would have choked on it. "Yes, Kuwabara-sensei told me…"

Never he saw such expression on his son's face, Akira was openly gaping that the rival he pursued was going to be an insei. "But… he is _way_ above Insei level! In fact he could even pass as high level dan pro!"

Kouyou continued placing stones, recreating the game of Honinbou Shuwa. "He is not there to learn Go… Kuwabara-sensei think that perhaps a presence of a prodigy of Fujiwara Hikaru's caliber will be a good motivator for Insei children…"

Akira swallowed, "And Fujiwara agrees to that?"

The Meijin glanced at his son, gauging what kind of reaction his son would give at what he was going to say. "Kuwabara-sensei implied his student will do as he say…"

_"I can imagine my student say something along the line, my weekend is free so why not?" _

_"Is that boy really serious to be a pro?"_

_"Well… he is always dedicated in everything he learned." _

In short for the boy Go was a skill, a talent, but not something he dedicated his effort solely in. However if that was the case why Kuwabara-sensei took that boy as his heir, because of mere talent? No, it couldn't be just that.

"I see…" Akira murmured weakly, he looked disheartened by the news.

Kouyou could see where his son's mind going, and said. "I will let you do as you please Akira…"

"Eh?"

The Meijin inhaled, "I said, you're free to do as you please… perhaps it's not right of me to stop you from competing with your peers."

"I may… join Insei program?" Akira queried hesitantly, "Even if I only want to go after Fujiwara?"

Kouyou nodded, "Yes… I can't imagine that boy would be happy with you, but it's within your right to join Insei program."

Akira swallowed at that, "I understand father…"

* * *

**Few days later... **

Hibari-san, the only daughter of his master and wife of Makoto-san was in need of his assistance to pick a present for her friend's birthday. The said friend ran a kimono shop and had a flair in ikebana so Hibari-san deemed a beautiful Japanese flower pot was an appropriate gift. Hikaru of course wisely kept his mouth shut about how the said friend most probably had dozens of pot, and traveling all the way to Kyouto carrying a fragile present was not a good idea. The packaging procedure would be a pain for sure.

So Hikaru was asked to postpone his study and went with Hibari-san to an antique shop. Since Makoto-san was worried about his wife, and Hikaru had interest in pottery-more like forced to learn and felt he shouldn't stop just because his father was not here to whip him to perfection - and had good enough eye to appraise antique pottery.

The antique shop Hibari-san chose to visit was not too big and located near Ki'in, so when they saw a familiar boy with pageboy haircut and a young mother by his side it was not really a coincidence. Especially not when Hibari-san greeted the young mother and found out they had the same idea of presence for their friend, the same ikebana lover friend.

"I don't really understand pottery… but they look pretty." Ohara Hibari murmured in small voice as she gave the frog like shop owner a wide berth.

Touya Akiko nodded, "Do you think Kana-san will love it?"

Hikaru in the other corner of the shop focused his attention on a conspicuous cup placed on the corner of the shelf. It was a small and dirty little thing but Hikaru could tell it was priceless antique. _'By modern currency it would be around… ten million at least, the flashy looking teapot beside it actually has no value and it got five hundred thousand yen on it…' _

"Fujiwara-kun?"

Hikaru wondered if he ignored the boy long enough he would be left alone.

"Do you like pottery?"

On second thought, pointedly ignoring this boy would be very childish and not going to work judging from stubborn look the boy had on his face. "I am interested in it." He lied smoothly, or more like half-truth as he was pretty interested in its value.

"Oh."

So he was not a conversationalist? Too bad then, if he went silent, Hikaru had no interest to strike a conversation for him. Hikaru had deep love for silence, even if it was an awkward one.

"My! I am glad we run to you and Akira-san's friend here…" Of course Hikaru almost forgot the wife of Touya Meijin was here and she was like any other housewife was pretty chatty in presence of children and her friend.

He would like it very much to refute that he was not Touya Akira's friend but at this age friend seemed to have looser meaning than it had in the past. Apparently knowing each other's name and in the same age was enough for them to assume he and Touya Akira were friends. Unfortunately denying that he was not a friend of her son was definitely rude.

Touya Akira was blushing, apparently beneath that polite and composed outward appearance he was a timid and shy child. How adorable and amusing, Hikaru thought. Then again ani-ue was like that too, so innocent and naïve but in front of goban…

He frowned, _'How foolish, this child is nothing like aniue!' _ He shook his head, ignoring confused look Touya sent his way.

"Dear customer!" The frog like shop owner rubbed his hands in disgusting manner as he approached Hibari-san and Touya-san. "If you're looking for a gift, how about this flower pot!" He showed a gaudy looking flower pot.

Hikaru quickly moved to stand beside Hibari-san, because he didn't like slimy looking man like this to be anywhere near his master's daughter.

Hibari-san cupper her chin, then she gave Hikaru a discreet glance. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, voicing his dislike silently. "Uhm… how to say this, I don't like really the shape." She reasoned timidly.

"Hum…" Touya-san was considering it, probably because the expert said so.

"How about you, ma'am?" He offered to Touya-san.

Hikaru groaned inwardly when he realized now he had two clueless housewives to protect from this man. Why they came here to buy antique potter if they didn't understand how to appraise it at all in the first place?

"Hikaru…" Hibari-san whispered in pleading tone.

Seriously, next time they really had to check the store's reputation before coming in because it was conveniently located nearby.

"Sir." Hikaru cut the man sharply before he could pressure Touya-san on to buy his merchandise even more persistently. "We're looking for a present for a dear friend, not something overly expensive…"

The frog like man undoubtedly was cursing inwardly as that disgusting smile of his didn't reach his eyes. "But well… surely a wonderful present have suitable price, the flower pot I offer here is a work of art from…"

Hikaru cut him off, his voice deepened. "An expensive gift would send a wrong message, don't you think?" The frog like man cowed when Hikaru's deep green eyes narrowed at him dangerously.

"Then perhaps… I will find something else for you dear customers!" The man left them at last to the back of his store.

Hibari clutched on Hikaru's sleeve. "Hikaru… he is so creepy, and pushy too…" It was odd to see an adult that was a head taller than a young boy like Hikaru to cling to him, but since Hikaru entered their life, Hibari-san was always a clingy sister figure to him. He had sisters of course back in Heian era but he was never close to any of them. "Ne… Hikaru, is it okay to buy his merchandise?"

He sighed, "That man is not an honest merchant." He stated with conviction. "That flower pot he recommended didn't worth even half of the price he said…"

The Touyas gasped. "He is lying?" Touya-san whispered.

"How do you know that, Fujiwara-kun?" The younger Touya asked.

Hikaru rubbed his temple as he pointed at the gaudy looking pot the man placed back to the shelves in hurry, "I really doubt any porcelain at that price have uneven finishing, the shape have no class and… the coloring is also very rough…" He listed on. "On the other hand…" He grabbed a simple looking chawan and a hexagon shaped flower pot. "We can take this one too I suppose." Then he went to grab a boat shaped flower pot and the conspicuous looking teacup that caught his attention.

The man was back and this time with something simpler looking and he was startled to see them already choosing merchandises they wanted to purchase. "But those items…"

"I love them!" Hibari-san chirped as she inspected the boat shaped flower pot.

"They are cheap stuffs dear customer!" The shop owner pleaded, eyeing Hibari-san's expensive looking kimono. "For a lady such as you should find a high class item such as this…" He showed a flower pot, better looking than the gaudy one he presented before but to Hikaru it was still a cheap looking thing.

"Sir, surely you're not implying my lady have no taste." Hikaru cut him off, his eyes narrowed.

"No, of course not!" The merchant gritted his teeth. "But…"

Touya-san fidgeted nervously when the man shifted his attention to her. "I love this pot too, it's lovely!"

It was a good thing both Hibari-san and Touya-san were born in this era or not a noble, they had no talent in hiding their emotion at all.

"But madam…" The man said in sickeningly pleading tone, "Surely…"

"Surely Mrs.**Touya**… " Hikaru stressed the surname, "Know the value of art piece she want to purchase for her dear friend, if she decide this flower pot is the fitting give who are we to object her decision?" He drawled in solemn tone as he gave the 5-dan pro certificate the frog like man hung proudly on the wall a pointed look.

No flash of recognition shown on his face as he gave Hikaru a confused look.

The long haired boy took a deep breath, "Right? Akira-kun…"

"Eh?" Undoubtedly Touya Akira didn't expect to be addressed in the middle of adult conversation so suddenly. "Yes, I am sure Kana-san will love it… Okaa-san." Fortunately the younger Touya was smart enough to catch on what he was trying to get at.

The man tensed, undoubtedly he just realized he was dealing with the wife of Touya Meijin and in presence of Meijin's son. He would get in big trouble if he tried to hustle the Touyas.

"Sir, could you please help us to wrap our purchase… we're in a haste, as Hibari-ojousan would hate to make her father… Kuwabara-sensei to wait."

Another big name thrown and the man was sold. It was pretty amusing to watch a fat man moving so fast to wrap and calculate their purchase.

* * *

As soon as they were far enough from the antique shop, Hikaru turned to Touya Akiko. Regardless of the circumstances he had been pretty rude for using her husband's name. "My apologies to throw the name of your husband so carelessly." Hikaru gave the Touya matriarch a deep bow, knowing very well Touya Akiko was very pleased with him now.

"It's fine." Touya Akiko said cheerfully. "In fact I am so glad you were there to help Hibari and I, Fujiwara-kun… that person was so pushy, I was overwhelmed by him!"

"Thank you Touya-san, and it's a pleasure to help you…" Hikaru returned. "Pardon me but if you want to purchase pottery or other antiques, it would be prudent to bring someone who know them… an expert curator would be preferable."

Hibari glomped on Hikaru, clinging on his arm. "Or I can just lend Hikaru to you, Akiko!"

"Hibari-san…" Hikaru sweat-dropped.

Touya Akiko laughed sheepishly. "By the way Fujiwara-kun, how do you know that shop owner know my husband? And your teacher too?" She asked curiously. "While my husband is a famous person, it's… well, within a limited social circle."

Touya Akira nodded beside his mother, "Uhm… that man is a Go player, right? I saw his hand… his nails are worn out and calloused."

"That too." Hikaru admitted, "He is a pro, a 5-dan pro…"

"Ara." Touya Akiko titled her head to the side, "But I have never seen him before."

"You know him, Fujiwara-kun?" Touya asked curiously.

He shook his head, "No, but I saw the 5-dan pro certificate he hung proudly on the wall his shop…"

_'How did I miss that?'_ Akira wondered in his mind.

Hibari laughed at that, "I didn't notice at all! But Hikaru… why you bought a chawan and a tea cup?"

Hikaru looked down at the two ornamented boxes he cradled on his arms, which housed both items. "Hum… the tea cup is for sensei, and the chawan is for something else."

"For father?" Hibari echoed, "Hikaru-kun… I told you to just let father drink his tea with paper cup! He is prone at dropping them because he keep scorch his tongue when drinking tea."

"Well… I am hoping if I told Shishou the price, perhaps he will be a little careful." He said hopefully.

Hibari blinked at that, "But isn't the price ten thousand yen? It's pretty expensive for a cup but father…"

"The tag price say so." Hikaru murmured as he pull the cup from its box. "But if I am right this cup… I think it worth at least ten million yen."

At that his three companions stopped on their track, Hibari sputtered in shock. "Ten… million?"

Hikaru nodded as he closed one eye to inspect the cup better. "Hm… I estimate it worth around that much… "

"And you want to let father use it?" Hibari added in incredulous tone. "What if he break it, he has slippery fingers…" She recalled how many times her late mother complained about her father's penchant of breaking tea cup.

"And perhaps Shishou would feel something this time." He answered in light hearted tone. "He may break it to be honest." He said in a tone that suggested he wanted that to happen. So Kuwabara would fret every time Hikaru handed him a tea cup, out of fear if his disciple handed him another expensive antique again.

"Hikaru!" Hibari chastised him, "Mou…" She shook her head exasperatedly. "And the chawan? What do you mean for something else?"

Hikaru smiled at her, "Then Hibari-san, if you would like to know… do you mind to drive us to nearest police station first?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**Three days later…(Ki'in)  
**

"Have you heard? Gama-pro is suspected for buying stolen artifacts from black market…"

Kuwabara heard a young pro said, in the middle of gossiping with fellow pro his age. At this age gossiping mattered not to gender and profession, in fact because they had such a small circle gossip was bound to circulate very fast. Although it was not a mere gossip

"Yeah, not just buying… but he is also selling counterfeits!"

"He won't be out of the jail for some time then…"

"Even if he is out his reputation is beyond repair and he had lost his pro status."

Kuwabara eyed his disciple with a sigh, "That's pretty harsh of you to rat that Gama out."

"Nothing less than he deserves." Hikaru returned promptly. "Beside… didn't Shishou find it amusing?"

The Honinbou rolled his eyes, "Seriously… the problem is that, he tried to sell fakes to Touya-sensei's wife and Hibari and by few hours later you sent cops to raid his shop and lock him in jail… there must be something wrong with you sending divine retribution in a speed of light like that."

Hikaru smirked. "He deserves it."

"I suppose…" The Honinbou sighed loudly, "Now let's get that troublesome test you have to go through for formality sake done with." He said as he stepped to the traditional Japanese room Shinoda, the Insei master was waiting for them. "Oh."

Hikaru frowned, wondering what stopped his master in front of the door. His eyes widened when he peered to the room, and he saw Touya Meijin and Touya Akira sitting in front of a middle aged man who he guessed was the Insei master.

The Honinbou started cackling loudly, a sound people familiarly associate with the Honinbou when he was thoroughly amused.

Touya Akira had just finished a game against the Insei master and he was drawn by the Honinbou's laughter. "Ah."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at Touya Akira, _'So you decide to chase me regardless of my warning. What a troublesome child…' _

* * *

**Nah... 6th chapter done and I wonder... **

**BTW to a guest: I am really happy to read your concern about AU story like this, true... but well, I have planned this story until it ended so no worries about me at a lost where it goes. Let's pray I hold up until then ^^ **


End file.
